Wygrać wojnę: Pokrewieństwo
by Luna Carmesi
Summary: Petunia znajduje dokumenty adopcyjne Harry'go. Jak przyjmie on kolejną zmianę w swoim życiu? Jak mu się będzie mieszkało ze swoim ojcem Tobiaszem? I jak będą się układać relacje z bratem, którego nienawidzi z wzajemnością? Czy niewymowni pomogą Harry'emu, czy jeszcze bardziej zniszczą jego psychikę? Czy Syriusz będzie na tyle silny, że odzyska jasność umysłu? Co z Dumbledorem?
1. Prolog: Poranek u Dursleyów

**Prolog został poprawiony. Bardzo dziękuję justusi7850, która nadała mu stylu ;)**

**Autor: Sevie**

**Beta: Zilidya, justusia7850**

**Paring: HP/Multi, SS/NT.**

**Rating: +15**

**Długość:?**

**Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, wulgaryzm, śmierć**

**Prolog**

_**Poranek u Dursleyów**_

_Czwartek, osiemnasty maja 1995r._

To był zwykły, majowy poranek na Privet Drive. Dzień, jak co dzień, bo poranki w tym miejscu nie różniły się niczym od siebie. Petunia Dursley jak zwykle wstała wcześnie, żeby przygotować śniadanie dla siebie i swojej rodziny. Była ona kobietą niezwykle zadowoloną z życia. Spełnioną zarówno w roli matki, jak i żony.

Jej mąż, Vernon, kochał ją, wspierał i dbał, aby niczego jej w życiu nie zabrakło. Z kolei swojego piętnastoletniego syna, Dudleya, uważała za niezwykłego, młodego mężczyznę, do którego nie mogła porównać żadnego z mieszkających w okolicy nastolatków. Według niej był pełen wdzięku i uroku osobistego – wierna kopia ojca. Przyjaciele lgnęli do niego, jak ćmy do światła. Odnosił same sukcesy. Wystarczyło, że przypomniała sobie, jak po niespełna roku treningów w klubie bokserskim zdobył mistrzowski pas, a uśmiech wkradał się na jej wąskie usta. Dumą napawało ją również to, że chłopiec miał żyłkę do interesów. Niedawno rozpoczął jakiś projekt naukowy, który już przyniósł pierwsze zyski. Dodatkowo i na zachętę do dalszej pracy, Vernon przekazał mu równowartość tej sumy. Oboje z mężem byli zdania, że należy wspierać młodych biznesmenów.

Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie to dziwadło – Potter. Mimo, że przyjeżdżał tylko na wakacje, Petunia nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak o pozbyciu się tego szkodnika. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, że już dziś jej pragnienie będzie miało szansę się spełnić.

Przygotowanie dziesięciu tostów, kilograma bekonu i jajecznicy z trzydziestu jajek dla swoich mężczyzn, zajęło jej zaledwie czterdzieści pięć minut. Zastawiła elegancko stół, na środku stawiając bukiet kwiatów, które wczoraj dostała od męża.

— Dudziaczku-Słodziaczku! Pora wstawać, skarbie mój najdroższy! — Dudleya obudził wysoki głos matki, pukającej do drzwi sypialni.

Słysząc jej kroki na schodach, przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwała. To był dobry sen. Była w nim góra rurek z kremem, a obok niej druga, może nawet większa – wuzetek, do której dzieciaki z jego szkoły wciąż dokładały nowe porcje. Dudley znał tych smarkaczy. To przecież od nich codziennie zbierał pieniądze, by mogły bez strachu (przed innymi) oddychać w jego szkole. Ostatecznie wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, że zdobył mistrzostwo szkoły w boksie. Co prawda jedyny przeciwnik, który mieścił się w jego kategorii wagowej rozchorował się i nie mógł przyjść na zawody, ale Dudley o takie szczegóły nie dbał. Pas należał się jemu i to przynosiło mu wystarczającą satysfakcję.

Petunia po chwili powróciła pod drzwi.

— Duduś, wstałeś już? Bo śniadanko czeka.

— Prawie — odpowiedział.

Trzeba dodać, że śniadanie było jedyną rzeczą, która wyciągała go z łóżka.

Po zjedzonym w miłej atmosferze posiłku, pan Dursley chwycił swój neseser i musnął wargami policzek żony. Wychodząc, zmierzwił jeszcze włosy Dudleyowi, życząc mu przy tym powodzenia w szkole. Petunia przyglądała się temu z uśmiechem, pospiesznie pakując drugie śniadanie i dwie paczki Minn 3 do szkolnego pojemnika na lunch. Przecież musiała dbać, by jej chłopiec miał dużo witamin.

Kiedy, kilka minut po siódmej, została sama w domu, dokładnie posprzątała w kuchni i usiadła przy oknie, skąd miała doskonały widok na ulicę. Czytając magazyn, zastanawiała się, co też te gwiazdy sobie myślą; Niguel Pitt i jego konkubina (Petunia nie pochwalała takiego związku – to nie po bożemu) adoptowali kolejne dzieci – trojaczki z Konga.

Prawie było ich jej żal. Pewnie z każdym dzieckiem było coś nie tak, skoro musieli szukać kolejnych. Ona miała jedno, ale za to idealne. Rozmyślając nad tym, wyjrzała przez okno i zauważyła, że chodnikiem idzie Gabi Milion. Dziewczyna ubrana jedynie w króciutką spódniczkę i obcisłą bluzkę, chodziła z Dudleyem do podstawówki, ale to jak teraz się ubierała…

_Pewnie idzie się puścić z tym Macarym spod piętnastki_, pomyślała oburzona. _Że też matka pozwala jej się tak szlajać. I tak wyglądać._

Wczoraj słyszała od Betty Milovic, że Martha Perren widziała jak Gabi kupuje wino w sklepie. Później prawdopodobnie poszła do niego na noc, bo rodzice chłopaka pojechali do ciotki do Londynu na rocznicę ślubu.

Petunia wypiła mocną, czarną kawę i postanowiła czymś się zająć. Przez następnych kilka godzin nic ciekawego nie powinno się dziać, bo ulica będzie raczej opustoszała. Jako, że dawno nie zaglądała na strych, uznała, że należy tam posprzątać. W końcu kiedyś trzeba powyrzucać stare graty. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli odda je do kościoła. Dla bezdomnych. Sąsiedzi z pewnością to zobaczą i będą podziwiać jej hojność. Zadowolona z takiej perspektywy, ruszyła w górę jasnych, błyszczących czystością schodów.

Dwie godziny później, po znalezieniu masy niepotrzebnych książek i starych ubrań, zostało jej do przejrzenia ostatnie pudło. Otwierając pierwszy z brzegu wolumin zobaczyła, że to dziennik należący niegdyś do jej siostry.

_No tak, cały dzień zepsuty na samą myśl o niej!_

Już miała wyrzucić go do spalenia, kiedy spod okładki wysunął się nieco zniszczony pergamin. Akt urodzenia Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Rozszerzyła ze zdziwienia oczy, dochodząc do wniosku, że może jednak ten dzień nie będzie taki zły jak sądziła.


	2. Rozdział 1: Niespodzianka

**Dziękuję justusi7850 za jej pomoc w poprawie tekstu, i Zili, która zbetowała pierwszą wersję ;)  
**

**Rozdział 1**

_**Niespodzianka**_

_Piątek, trzydziesty czerwca 1995_

— Fred... George... poczekajcie chwilę.

Bliźniacy zawrócili. Harry otworzył swój kufer i wyciągnął sakiewkę z nagrodą.

— Weźcie to — rzekł, wpychając sakiewkę w ręce George'a

— Co? — zapytał Fred, kompletnie oszołomiony.

— Weźcie to — powtórzył stanowczo Harry. — Ja tego nie chcę.

— Odbiło ci? — George próbował odepchnąć sakiewkę.

— Nie — odrzekł Harry. — Weźcie to i zainwestujcie. To na wasz sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami magicznymi.

— Jemu jednak odbiło — powiedział Fred prawie przerażonym głosem.

— Posłuchajcie. Jeśli tego nie weźmiecie, wrzucę to do kanału ściekowego. Nie chcę tego złota i wcale nie jest mi potrzebne. Wystarczy mi trochę dowcipów. Nam wszystkim przyda się trochę śmiechu. Coś mi się wydaje, że wkrótce bardzo będzie nam to potrzebne.

— Harry — wybąkał George, ważąc sakiewkę w dłoniach — tutaj musi być z tysiąc galeonów.

— No jasne — odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc zęby. — Sam pomyśl, ile to kanarkowych kremówek.

Bliźniacy wybałuszyli na niego oczy.

— Tylko nie mówcie waszej mamie, skąd macie to złoto... chociaż teraz chyba już nie będzie jej tak zależało, żebyście dostali pracę w Ministerstwie...

— Harry... – zaczął Fred, ale Harry wyciągnął różdżkę

— Słuchaj — powiedział twardo — albo to weźmiesz, albo miotnę w ciebie zaklęcie. A wiesz, że znam kilka całkiem niezłych. Tylko zróbcie mi przysługę, dobra? Kupcie Ronowi nową szatę wyjściową i powiedzcie, że to od was.

Po chwili namysłu wyjął z kufra drugi, dużo lżejszy woreczek.

— Bylibyście w stanie wymienić mi to na mugolskie funty i wysłać sową? – zapytał.

Gdy Fred, nadal będąc w szoku, skinął głową, Harry podał mu pieniądze i pospiesznie opuścił przedział. Przeszedł nad Malfoyem, Crabbe'm i Goyle'm, którzy wciąż leżeli na korytarzu, z najróżniejszymi śladami po jadowitych zaklęciach.

Wuj Vernon czekał na niego przy barierce. Przy nim stała pani Weasley. Przytuliła mocno Harry'ego i szepnęła mu do ucha:

— Myślę, że Dumbledore pozwoli ci przyjechać do nas pod koniec lata. Pisz do nas, Harry.

— No to do zobaczenia, Harry — powiedział Ron, klepiąc go po plecach.

— Cześć, Harry! — zawołała Hermiona i zrobiła coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiła: pocałowała go w policzek. *

— Dzięki, Harry. Postaramy się wysłać ci jak najszybciej — mruknął George, a Fred pokiwał gorliwie głową.

— Co wysłać? — zapytała zaciekawiona pani Weasley.

— Smakołyki dla Hedwigi — odpowiedział szybko Harry, mrugając do bliźniaków, po czym odwrócił się do wuja Vernona i w milczeniu wyszedł za nim z dworca.

* * *

Chudy chłopak z trudem włożył ciężki kufer do bagażnika samochodu zaparkowanego przed dworcem King's Cross.

—Co się tak guzdrzesz? Wsiadaj! Nie mamy czasu! — poganiał go wuj Vernon, siedzący już za kierownicą.

— Przepraszam – odpowiedział automatycznie, przewracając oczami.

Gdy w końcu spocony z wysiłku Harry, wsiadł do samochodu, wuj podał mu kartkę sztywnego papieru.

— Masz, czytaj – warknął.

_**AKT URODZENIA**_

_Imię i nazwisko dziecka: Harry James Potter_

_Data urodzenia dziecka: 31.07.1980r._

_Miejsce urodzenia: Guildford_

_Imię i nazwisko matki dziecka: Eileen Snape, z domu Prince_

_Imię i nazwisko ojca dziecka: Tobiasz Jacob Snape_

_Adoptowany dn. 31.07.1980r. przez Lily Rose Potter, z domu Evans i Jamesa Harolda Pottera._

_Opiekunowie prawni od 01.11.1981r. do 13.06.1995r.:_

_Petunia Ivy Dursley, z domu Evans,_

_Vernon Marc Dursley_

_Z dniem 13.06.1995r., na wniosek Petuni Ivy Dursley, z domu Evans i Vernona Marca Dursleya, opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera zostaje biologiczny ojciec dziecka, Tobiasz Jacob Snape._

Czytając dokument nastolatek momentalnie zbladł.

— To chyba jakiś żart! Kłamiesz.

— Nie. — Vernon wyglądał na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie. — Petunia robiła porządki na strychu i znalazła twój akt urodzenia. Mieszkała kiedyś blisko Snape'ów. Pojechaliśmy tam i okazało się, że twoja prawdziwa matka nie żyje. Udało nam się jakoś przekonać twojego ojca, żeby cię wziął. Załatwiliśmy wszystkie formalności i już więcej nie będziemy musieli się z tobą użerać. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — I pomyśleć, że wiele lat temu mogliśmy się ciebie pozbyć. Mamy cię tylko dostarczyć.

Ponieważ Vernon nigdy nie pozwalał Harry'emu odzywać się nie pytanym, przez całą podróż panowała cisza. Nie przeszkadzała ona jednak chłopakowi, gdyż od nadmiaru emocji rozbolała go głowa. Był przekonany, że to jakaś sztuczka Dursley'ów, wymyślona tylko po to, żeby w końcu się go pozbyć. Przecież podobieństwo do Jamesa i Lily było niezaprzeczalne.

Nie był też na tyle naiwny, by uwierzyć, że nikt nie wiedział o domniemanej adopcji. Z tego, co się orientował ciąża u kobiet trwa prawie rok (niestety nie miał pewności, bo w czasie, gdy uczyli o tym w szkole podstawowej, on siedział za karę w komórce pod schodami, a jego podręcznik do przyrody w pewne deszczowe popołudnie, został użyty przez Dudleya jako materiał na papierowe samolociki, a później wylądował w śmietniku) i nawet postronni obserwatorzy mogliby ją rozpoznać po wielkim brzuchu. Wydawało się więc praktycznie niemożliwe, by bliscy przyjaciele jego rodziców, tacy jak Syriusz i profesor Lupin, którzy z tego co jego ojciec chrzestny mówił, byli u Potterów prawie codziennie, nie zauważyli braku tego… symptomu... Na pewno zorientowaliby się więc, że został adoptowany.

Harry'ego zaskoczyło także ukłucie żalu, spowodowane tym, że Dursleyowie pozbywają się go już ostatecznie. Wiedział, że nie pałają do niego zbytnią sympatią, i vice versa, ale w głębi duszy zawsze chciał, żeby go chociaż trochę zaakceptowali, a teraz już nie będzie na to szansy. Przez całe życie marzył, żeby ktoś zabrał go z tamtego domu, czasem wydawało mu się nawet, że lepiej czułby się w sierocińcu. To wszystko nie zmieniło jednak faktu, że teraz było mu najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro.

Na chwilę obecną nie miał żadnych możliwości manewru. Gdy dojedzie na miejsce, zastanowi się co dalej. Na razie, jedyne co mu pozostało, to modlić się, aby ten Snape nie miał nic wspólnego z mistrzem eliksirów.

* * *

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach, dojechali do Guildford. To tu, według trzymanego w dłoni świstka papieru, się urodził. Okolica była ładna. Za oknem rozpościerał się duży, zielony park. Pomimo swojego słabego wzroku, w oddali udało mu się dostrzec także plac zabaw i piaskownicę dla dzieci. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się śliczne domki. Jedne nowoczesne, inne bardziej klasyczne, ale wszystkie ukazywały wysoki poziom życia mieszkańców. Jednak im dalej jechali, tym otoczenie stawało się coraz bardziej zaniedbane. Domy coraz brzydsze i mniej kolorowe. Nawet park sprawiał wrażenie bardziej ponurego.

Wuj Vernon zatrzymał samochód przed szarym, jednopiętrowym budynkiem. Okna były stare, a zza brudnych szyb widać było zakurzone firanki.

— No, chłopcze! Wysiadaj i bierz swoje rzeczy z bagażnika — powiedział radośnie Vernon, po czym podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił.

Otworzył mu wysoki, barczysty i zaniedbany mężczyzna o siwych włosach, czarnych oczach i dużym nosie. Miał na sobie pogniecioną, flanelową koszulę, spod której wystawał zżółknięty podkoszulek. Na jego widok Harry jęknął. Nie dało się nie zauważyć podobieństwa do _tego_ Snape'a.

_To musi być jakiś koszmar._

— Przywiozłem chłopaka. Z mojej strony to wszystko. I do _nie_ zobaczenia — zaśmiał się wuj młodego czarodzieja. Nie zerknąwszy nawet na siostrzeńca, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał tak, jakby był dla niego zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. I mimo tego, że Harry wiedział, iż wuj nigdy go nie lubił, odrzucenie zabolało jeszcze bardziej niż podczas podróży. Ale czego właściwie mógł oczekiwać? Z pewnością nie łzawego pożegnania.

— Witaj Harry, jestem Tobiasz. — Kiedy mężczyzna odezwał się niskim, ochrypłym głosem, można było wyczuć od niego woń alkoholu.

_Niezbyt dobry znak_, pomyślał Harry, jednak mężczyzna wyglądał na spokojnego i zrelaksowanego, więc nie przejął się tym za bardzo.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział.

— Chodź za mną, oprowadzę cię i pokażę ci twój pokój.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wszedł do domu. Harry podążył za nim, w jednej ręce trzymając klatkę z Hedwigą, a drugą ciągnąc kufer. Znaleźli się w raczej ciasnym przedpokoju obitym ciemną boazerią, gdzie nastolatek postawił swój bagaż. Na wprost wejścia znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę, po ich lewej stronie drzwi, zapewne do piwnicy.

— Tu jest toaleta. — Jego hipotetyczny ojciec wskazał na drzwi po prawej stronie.

Pomiędzy schodami i ubikacją było wejście do kuchni, przez którą trzeba było przejść, żeby dostać się do salonu. Pośrodku niej znajdował się stół, przykryty ceratą w czerwonobiałą kratkę, wokół którego ustawione były cztery krzesła. Na trzech z nich leżały cieniutkie poduszki, pasujące do ceraty, jednak chyba dawno nie prane, bo obie miały zaschnięte plamy po różnobarwnych cieczach. Ostatnie krzesło było puste, jednak zawiązany na oparciu kawałek czerwonego sznurka, świadczył o tym, że nie zawsze tak było. Po prawej stronie, pod oknem stały szafki, brązowa kuchenka, lodówka i zlew. Wszystko to równie zniszczone i najwyraźniej nie wymieniane od co najmniej kilkunastu lat. Z niskiej, pożółkłej lodówki, do której doczepione były kolorowe magnesy z piwa, wydobywało się irytujące brzęczenie. Gdy spojrzał w lewą stroną, wzdrygnął się lekko. Widniały tam drzwiczki, prowadzące najwyraźniej do schowka pod schodami.

Chwilę później przeszli do salonu, który podobnie jak resztę domu, można było określić jako brudny i zniszczony. Na lewo od wejścia stał stary, drewniany kredens. Po prawej stronie, tuż pod oknem ustawiony został telewizor, jedyna rzecz, która nie wyglądała jakby pamiętała czasy drugiej wojny światowej. Na wprost niego, pośrodku pokoju, stała wysłużona, brunatna kanapa. Po obu jej stronach ustawiono dwa pasujące fotele i niewielką ławę, w kolorze kredensu. Na ścianie przeciwległej kuchni było wyjście prowadzące do małego, porośniętego trawą i chwastami ogródka.

Następnie mężczyzna pokazał Harry'emu piętro, na które składał się wąski korytarz, dwie sypialnie i łazienka. Jego pokój był tej samej wielkości, co ten u Dursleyów. Znajdowało się tam łóżko, szafa, komoda, biurko i regał na książki. Wszystko to było raczej stare i odrapane.

— Głodny jesteś? — zapytał Tobiasz. — Pewnie, że tak. Wyglądasz jakby cię głodzili w tej szkole. Jak skończysz się rozpakowywać, to zejdź na dół, ja w tym czasie zrobię kolację.

Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź zszedł do kuchni.

Harry ruszył za nim, po kufer, który został w przedpokoju. Kiedy z wysiłkiem udało mu się go wciągnąć na górę, umiejscowił go między łóżkiem a biurkiem, po czym wrócił po klatkę z Hedwigą i postawił ją na komodzie. Wyciągnął ubrania z kufra i niedbale wrzucił je do szafy. Nie chciało mu się teraz wszystkiego układać.

Spocony, rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął rozmyślać. Jego umysł od nadmiaru emocji powoli przechodził w stan otępienia, jakby zasnuwała go mgła. Nadal czuł się dotknięty postawą Dursleyów i wciąż nie wiedział z jakiego dokładnie powodu. Przecież naprawdę nie chciał z nimi mieszkać i był pewien, że wszędzie będzie mu lepiej niż u nich. Miał nadzieję, że ten człowiek, który rzekomo jest jego ojcem, nie zamierzał za karę trzymać go w komórce bez jedzenia. Nie mówiąc już o celowaniu patelnią w jego głowę, bo w porównaniu do ciotki Petuni, był on potężnym mężczyzną i rzeczywiście mógłby zrobić mu tym krzywdę. O ile oczywiście by trafił. Na razie jednak Tobiasz powitał go lepiej niż Dursleyowie kiedykolwiek, a nawet zszedł zrobić kolację, co w przypadku jego wujostwa byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się jednak, nad czarnym scenariuszem.

Kolejnym pozytywnym aspektem tej sytuacji było to, że nikt go tu nie znał i mógł zacząć od zera. Nie sądził, żeby jego hipotetyczny ojciec wmawiał wszystkim, że chodził do szkoły dla młodocianych recydywistów. Poza tym nie było tu Dudleya, więc będzie mógł mieć jakichkolwiek kolegów. No i bliźniacy mieli przysłać mu pieniądze. Tak czy siak, planował kupić sobie nową garderobę. Dursleyom powiedziałby, że dostał ją od Syriusza, a tu nawet nie będzie musiał kłamać.

Na razie jedyną wadą tej całej sytuacji, oprócz stanu domu, był Severus Snape. Harry nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, że potencjalnie może być w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z tym obślizgłym dupkiem.

Mimo wszystko, dostał szansę bycia normalnym nastolatkiem, i chyba zamierzał ją wykorzystać.

* * *

— Harry, kolacja! Później skończysz się rozpakowywać! — Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Tobiasza. Wstał z łóżka i powoli zszedł na dół.

— Siadaj i jedz, Harry.

Kiedy Tobiasz podał przygotowane zapiekanki w pomieszczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności drugiego. Niby mieli nieskończoną ilość tematów do rozmowy, bo przecież nic o sobie nie wiedzieli, ale żaden nie wiedział jak zacząć. Po kolacji mężczyzna wstał od stołu i niedbale pozmywał naczynia. Zrobił Harry'emu herbatę i z butelką piwa dla siebie wrócił na krzesło.

— Jak mam cię nazywać? — zapytał Potter.

— Na razie możesz mi mówić Tobiasz, dopóki się lepiej nie poznamy.

— Czym się zajmujesz?

— Pracuję na budowie, więc przez większość dnia mnie nie będzie. Będziesz musiał sam zająć się sobą do siedemnastej, później będziesz miał trening. Zapisałem cię do drużyny piłkarskiej. Zaczynasz od poniedziałku.

— Tak? Co to za drużyna?

_Szkoda, że mnie nie zapytałeś, chyba mam coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia,_ pomyślał zdenerwowany, że po raz kolejny ktoś zadecydował za niego.

— Burmistrz organizuje zawody. Puchar Miasta dla młodzieży — odpowiedział. — Wiesz, różne firmy zbierają członków drużyn, zwykle są to dzieciaki pracowników i sponsorują mecze. Dzięki temu mają reklamę i jeszcze jakieś tam korzyści. Synowie moich kumpli też grają, dlatego musisz się starać żeby mi nie przynieść wstydu. Będę przychodził na mecze i ci kibicował.

Mimo irytacji z tego, że po raz kolejny zadecydowano za niego, Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Miło byłoby mieć kogoś dorosłego, który interesowałby się nim. A Tobiasz na razie stwarzał takie pozory. Ile razy marzył w dzieciństwie, żeby ciotka lub wuj zwrócili na niego uwagę? Vernon zawsze chodził na wszystkie zawody Dudleya, a on nigdy nie miał nikogo takiego.

— Ale ja nie grałem w piłkę od kilku lat, nie wiem czy się nadaje — zawahał się Harry, któremu coraz bardziej podobała się perspektywa mieszkania tutaj.

— Na pewno się nadajesz. W końcu jesteś moim synem. Masz rysy swojej matki, więc chyba musisz mieć też coś po mnie.

— Mojej matki? — zdziwił się Harry. Wszyscy mu mówili, że jest kopią Jamesa, więc jakim niby cudem zaczął wyglądać jak Eileen Snape, skoro w ogóle się nie zmienił. Coś tu było nie tak i jak najszybciej musiał się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Tak, przecież nie wyglądasz jak listonosz, chociaż z nią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nos, usta, broda, kości policzkowe… To masz po Eileen. Oprawę oczu po mnie. Ona nic mi o tobie nie powiedziała. Nawet o tym, że była w ciąży — burknął z rozdrażnieniem Tobiasz.

— Przykro mi, ja też nie wiedziałem — powiedział Harry, mimo że wciąż nie był przekonany, co do ich pokrewieństwa.

— Nie twoja wina, dzieciaku. No, idź już do łóżka, ja też się kładę. Rano mam robotę.

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, Harry.

* * *

Potter wszedł do swojego pokoju i otworzył klatkę Hedwigi.

— Hej, dziewczynko. Chcesz trochę polatać? — mruknął cicho, wypuszczając ją na zewnątrz.

Położył się do łóżka i długo przewracał z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Dzisiaj miał zbyt wiele wrażeń, a oprócz tego mnóstwo pytań, na które nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. O co chodzi z jego wyglądem? Co na to Dumbledore?

Tobiasz wydawał się w porządku. Jak na razie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego dużo lepiej niż Dursleyowie. Czy taki właśnie powinien być ojciec? I co ze Snape'em? Jeżeli prawdą byłoby to, że są rodziną, to czy on cały czas o tym wiedział i dlatego go nienawidził? Wciąż mu powtarzał, że jest jak swój ojciec. Chodziło mu o Tobiasza czy o Jamesa?

_Powinien mi powiedzieć, do cholery!_

_* fr. z HP i Czary Ognia, JK Rowling, trochę zmieniony.  
_


	3. Rozdział 2: Listy

**Rozdział 2**

_**Listy**_

Harry'ego obudził ból w prawej łopatce. Z zamkniętymi jeszcze oczyma, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i próbował pomasować obolałe miejsce. Okazało się, że sprężyna z łóżka uwierała go przez całą noc. Materac był cieńszy, mniej wygodny niż zwykle. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie znajdował się w dormitorium. Wtedy właśnie dotarły do niego wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia.

— Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja? — jęknął cicho.

Rozgoryczenie, z powodu Dursleyów, którzy jak się okazało nienawidzą go do tego stopnia, że uknuli aż taką intrygę, by tylko się go pozbyć, nie minęło. Tobiasz też padł ich ofiarą. Wuj Vernon powiedział mu, że ciotka mieszkała tu wcześniej, więc pewnie go znała, i z jakiegoś powodu nim gardziła. Harry zastanawiał się, czym Tobiasz zalazł jej za skórę. Aż nazbyt świadomy był również tego, że jego wuj miał szerokie kontakty i tak naprawdę wystarczyłoby, żeby dobrze zapłacił komu trzeba, a zdobycie fałszywego aktu urodzenia nie stanowiłoby dla niego żadnego problemu.

Ciekaw był też, czy Tobiasz wiedział, że jest czarodziejem. Nie wspomniał nic na widok Hedwigi, która była raczej nietypowym zwierzątkiem domowym. Być może, mimo zakazu, Dursleyowie powiedzieli mu o magii. Jednak, jeżeli był powiązany w jakiś sposób z Mistrzem Eliksirów, to prawdopodobnie wiedział o niej już wcześniej, ponieważ z tego co Harry do tej pory zaobserwował, Tobiasz definitywnie był mugolem. W mieszkaniu nie było nic, co widział w Norze. Żadnych książek o magii, kociołków, nietypowych zegarów, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby należeć do czarodzieja.

Na razie jednak postanowił być ostrożny i nie wspominać, że jest magiczny. Nie chciał się narażać na możliwość bycia traktowanym tak, jak u wujostwa. Poza tym, nie zamierzał mówić mu o tym, że nie jest jego synem. Z jednej strony miał świadomość, że nie będzie to uczciwe wobec mężczyzny, ale z drugiej, nie chciał wylądować na bruku. Wiedział, że Syriusz mimo, iż chciałby, nie miał możliwości zapewnienia mu dachu nad głową, a dla Weasleyów stanowił zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo. Każdy wiedział, że przyjaźni się z Ronem, więc Nora byłaby dodatkowo zagrożona. Sam Dumbledore ich ostrzegł, o czym pani Weasley wspomniała mu na dworcu. Poza tym, od zawsze chciał się dowiedzieć, jak to jest mieć ojca. Chociaż udawać przez chwilę i mieć nadzieję, że Tobiasz nie dowie się prawdy zbyt szybko. Chciał też być traktowany jak czyjś prawdziwy syn. A skoro mężczyzna uwierzył, że Harry nim jest, to on zamierzał spełnić swoje marzenie. Wierzył, że jego rodzice nie mieliby mu tego za złe.

Kuszącą perspektywą było żyć przez chwilę trochę pożyczonym życiem kogoś, kto tak naprawdę nie istniał. Życiem syna Tobiasza i Eileen Snape'ów. Wzdrygnął się, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby miał udawać Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak przecież to nierealne. Snape był za stary, żeby być ich synem. Mimo, że Gryfon nie wiedział ile każde z nich miało lat, był przekonany, że to niemożliwe. Wiedział, że udawanie kogoś jest bardzo złym pomysłem, jednak bycie zwykłym nastolatkiem, który miał troszczącego się o niego ojca, było zawsze jego marzeniem. Oczywiście matki też pragnął, ale przecież nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Po kilkunastu minutach, Potter zszedł do kuchni i zauważył, że Tobiasza nigdzie nie było. Sądząc po zostawionych na stole brudnych naczyniach, wyszedł już do pracy. Pozmywał więc i zrobił sobie gorącą herbatę, rezygnując ze śniadania. Zawsze, gdy czuł się szczególnie zdenerwowany, zaczynało go mdlić i nigdy nie mógł nic przełknąć. Wrócił do swojego pokoju z kubkiem w dłoni i postanowił napisać list do Syriusza. Miał nadzieję, że może jego ojciec chrzestny będzie coś wiedział na temat rzekomej adopcji. Chciał się po prostu upewnić.

Syriusz obiecał mu, że zobaczą się wkrótce. Najpierw jednak musiał powiadomić o powrocie Voldemorta jakichś starych znajomych Dumbledore'a. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, o kim była mowa, choć zapamiętał jedno nazwisko – Arabella Figg. Takie samo nosiła jego sąsiadka z Little Whinging, za którą nie przepadał szczególnie. Zresztą był pewny, że z wzajemnością. Zawsze męczyła go oglądaniem zdjęć jej kotów. Raz tylko udawała miłą i poczęstowała go starym ciastem czekoladowym. Być może zrobiła to, żeby go otruć, bo później całą noc się męczył się z bólem brzucha.

Wyciągnął z kufra kawałek pergaminu i pióro, starając się wymyślić, jak odpowiednio ubrać w słowa to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć.

_Drogi Łapo,_

_Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze. U mnie wiele się zmieniło. Ci idioci pozbyli się mnie na dobre. Wymyślili bajkę, że nie jestem z nimi spokrewniony. Wiem, że gdybyście ty i profesor Lupin wiedzieli coś na ten temat, powiedzielibyście mi. Prawda? O mnie się nie martw. Właściwie jest mi lepiej niż kiedykolwiek było tam. _

_Twój_

_H._

Już miał przywiązać ten list do nóżki sowy, kiedy zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał niepokoić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Harry był pewny, że po takiej wiadomości, Syriusz zacznie się zastanawiać nad jego obecnym miejscem pobytu. Znając jego porywczy charakter, być może podejmie pochopną decyzję zobaczenia na własne oczy tego, czy na pewno wszystko gra i wyjdzie z ukrycia. Mimo, że nastolatek się za nim stęsknił, to nie chciał go narażać. Nie mógł być aż tak egoistyczny. Podarł więc pergamin i spróbował od początku.

_Drogi Łapo,_

_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko dobrze i jesteś bezpieczny. U mnie wszystko w porządku Chciałbym Cię zapytać, czy widziałeś się z moją mamą kilka dni przed moimi narodzinami i czy może wyglądała wtedy nie tak, jak powinna? Wujostwo coś wspominało, że nie jestem z nimi spokrewniony. Oczywiście może to być ich kolej…_

Już miał napisać: _ich kolejny sposób dręczenia go_, ale nie chciał marudzić i robić z siebie męczennika. Już kilka razy zauważył, że Syriusz dziwnie na niego patrzy, gdy wspominał o Dursleyach. Jakby nie mógł tego znieść. Nie, żeby Harry powiedział cokolwiek istotnego, ale czasem coś mu się wymsknęło. Potrafił poznać po mowie ciała, że Syriusz zaczyna się wtedy złościć. Nie chcąc go denerwować, nastolatek szybko zmieniał temat, a po chwili mężczyzna relaksował się, tak jakby zapominał o tym zupełnie.

Zamazał ostatnie zdanie i dopisał:

_Oczywiście mogą to być puste słowa._

_Pozdrów Lunatyka, _

_H._

Miał nadzieję, że brzmiało to wystarczająco naturalnie i niezbyt niepokojąco. Tym razem udało mu się szybko przywiązać list do nóżki sowy.

— Hedwigo, możesz to zanieść Syriuszowi?— zapytał Harry, a ta w odpowiedzi uszczypnęła go lekko w palec i odleciała.

Następnie postanowił wziąć szybki prysznic i wyjść na spacer, pozwiedzać okolicę. Dzień wcześniej Tobiasz wręczył mu klucze do domu, co dla Harry'ego było bardzo miłą niespodzianką oraz wyrazem zaufania. Mężczyzna tym gestem dał mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę może poczuć się tu, jak u siebie. Skrzywił się gorzko, uświadamiając sobie, że Privet Drive nigdy nie było jego domem.

W łazience nie było wanny. Znajdował się tam prysznic, sedes, stara szafka i umywalka. Cała łazienka obłożona była ciemnożółtymi, popękanymi w kilku miejscach kafelkami. Nie należała do najładniejszych, ale była w miarę czysta. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy na półce w kabinie zobaczył dwa żele pod prysznic, w tym jeden kobiecy. Może Tobiasz jeszcze nie zdążył wyrzucić tego kosmetyku, po tym jak jego żona zmarła? Właściwie to przecież nie wiedział jak długo ona nie żyła. W gruncie rzeczy to on zupełnie nic nie wie ani o Tobiaszu, ani o jego rodzinie, prócz tego, że ten jest w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Zresztą miał wielką nadzieją, że ich relacje nie układają się dobrze i jego nauczyciel nigdy ich nie odwiedzi, ani nawet nie dowie się, Harry że tu mieszka.

Po tym jak wziął prysznic, założył swoje najlepsze ubrania: prawie niezniszczone spodnie i koszulkę po Fredzie. Rudzielec zapodział je kiedyś w domu, a gdy znalazły się jakimś cudem w pokoju Charliego, były prawie nienoszone. Na Rona jednak były już za ciasne i za krótkie, więc przypadły Harry'emu. Potter oczywiście ogromnie się ucieszył, bo jego ubrania prezentowały się coraz gorzej. Ubrania, które dostawał po Dudleyu, były z roku na rok coraz większe, więc był zadowolony, gdy dodatkowo Ron podarował mu te, z których wyrósł. Mimo, że byłe one zniszczone, bo przecież rudzielec nie był ich pierwszym właścicielem, to i tak wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej niż garderoba po kuzynie.

Spinner's End leżało pomiędzy rzeką i dużym, zielonym parkiem, które oddzielały to miejsce od reszty miasta. Zupełnie jak getto. Poza jego granicami roztaczał się zupełnie inny świat. Była to bardzo biedna i zaniedbana ulica. Domy szare i brzydkie. Dzieciaki, które biegały dookoła, przypominały mu siebie samego z czasów, kiedy był jeszcze mały — zaniedbane, brudne, w znoszonych podkoszulkach i dresach, ale one w przeciwieństwie do niego, śmiały się i bawiły ze sobą nawzajem. Potter nigdy nie miał nikogo. Na placu zabaw, znajdującym się pośrodku parku, można było w jednej chwili odróżnić małych mieszkańców Spinner's End od reszty — dzieci z dobrych domów: modnie, kolorowo i czysto ubranych. Różniły się także zachowaniem. Jedne bawiły się zupełnie beztrosko, nie wiedząc, co to głód i strach, natomiast drugie zachowywały się tak, jakby przeżywały teraz krótkie chwile szczęścia, po których wróci do nich szara rzeczywistość. Pozornie radosny widok bawiących się dzieci, raczej go przygnębił.

Usiadł na najbardziej oddalonej od placu zabaw huśtawce, która stała pod wielką, rozrośniętą płaczącą wierzbą i zaczął się uważniej rozglądać. Zauważył kilkoro nastolatków w swoim wieku, którzy przechodzili nieopodal. Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na ich ubiór. Trochę głupio się czuł, tak ich lustrując, ale chciał wiedzieć jakie ubrania powinien sobie kupić, by móc wmieszać się w ich środowisko tak, żeby się nie wyróżniać. Oczywiście po tym jak już bliźniacy wyślą mu pieniądze. Siedząc tak samotnie, ogarnęła go taka sama pustka, jak zwykle w Little Whinging.

Po jakimś czasie wrócił do domu i postanowił ugotować obiad, żeby wkupić się w łaski Tobiasza. Pokaże mu, że jest użyteczny. Może wtedy mężczyzna polubi go trochę jako Harry'ego, a nie tylko dlatego, że myśli, iż jest jego ojcem. Chciał ukazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Być może wtedy… No właśnie, co on chciał przez to osiągnąć? To, że gdy mężczyzna dowie się prawdy i tak będzie chciał go zatrzymać? Potrząsnął głową, chcąc wyrwać się z nostalgicznego nastroju.

Zdecydował się przyrządzić prostą zupę z tego, co znalazł w lodówce.

Gdy zjadł trochę, położył się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Niby nic wielkiego, ale u Dursleyów takie zachowanie byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Tam był niechcianym podrzutkiem, którego towarzystwo nie było miłe, a on nie mógł czerpać prądu by oglądać telewizję samemu. Z drugiej strony, tu…

Kilka godzin później do domu przyszedł Tobiasz wraz z dwoma kolegami. Obaj byli dobrze zbudowani i krótko ostrzyżeni. Pierwszy z nich był średniego wzrostu blondynem, drugi, trochę wyższy, miał rude, wypłowiałe nieco od słońca włosy.

— Harry, to są Ralf i Sam, moi baaardzo dobrzy przyjaciele. — Żaden z trójki mężczyzn nie był trzeźwy.

— Uh… Cześć

— Kto to? Nie chwaliłeś się, że masz dzieciaka? — powiedział wyższy, Sam.

— No, bo Eileen oddała go, a teraz ja mam się nim zajmować — wybełkotał. — Harry, idź na górę. Poucz się.

— Są wakacje — zauważył nastolatek.

— To idź na dwór. Znajdź sobie jakichś kolegów. Albo idź spać, ale nie przeszkadzaj nam, bo my tu przyszliśmy omówić bardzo ważne tematy.

— Ta… To, że nasz pojebany szef jest największą sknerą w mieście — wtrącił Ralf.

— Ugotowałem obiad. Może włożę tobie i twoim gościom? — zapytał chłopak, chcąc żeby jego starania zostały zauważone.

— Nie, dzięki. Szef nam zapewnia obiady. Myślałby kto, że się rzucił. W życiu! On ma z tego jakieś korzyści. Odlicza sobie od podatku, czy coś.

— Ty, Tobiasz, ale ty masz wytresowanego tego dzieciaka, może się zamienisz – zaśmiał się blondyn.

Harry zrobił się czerwony z zażenowania

— Ta, póki co jest dobry, a jak zacznie coś odwalać, to się go utemperuje — odpowiedział koledze Tobiasz. — A ty miałeś zmykać — dodał do Harry'ego, który kiwnął głową i poszedł na górę, postanawiając położyć się już spać.

Był zmęczony, nie tyle fizycznie, bo właściwie dzisiaj nic nie robił, ale emocjonalnie. Nie zamierzał się przejmować tym, że jego plan z obiadem się nie powiódł, ani komentarzem Tobiasza o temperowaniu go, ponieważ planował zachowywać się tak, by ten nie musiał zwracać mu uwagi. Zanim jednak wskoczył do łóżka, odwrócił materac na drugą stronę. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mu wygodniej.

_Niedziela, drugi lipca 1995_

Harry'ego obudziło natarczywe stukanie w szybę. Wstał i zobaczył, że na parapecie siedziały dwie sowy, jedna miała przyczepiony do nóżki list, a druga paczkę. Otworzył okno by mogły wlecieć, odczepił przesyłki i dał ptakom wodę oraz sowie przysmaki. Już miał zacząć czytać, gdy usłyszał jak Tobiasz woła go z dołu.

— Harry, chodź no tu!

— Za pięć minut! — odkrzyknął.

Miał nadzieję, że jedna z nich jest od Syriusza. Był bardzo zniecierpliwiony, nie mogąc się doczekać treści listu.

— Teraz, cholera! — Usłyszał poirytowany głos z dołu i westchnął ciężko.

Obiecał sobie, że postara się być posłuszny, tak by Tobiasz go polubił. Nie powinien więc, już od początku sprawiać problemów.

— Idę! — krzyknął Harry. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na listy tęsknym wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się i popędził na dół, przeskakując po dwa schodki.

Wchodząc do salonu zobaczył, że Tobiasz leży na kanapie, a obok niego na ławie stoją puste butelki po wódce i brudne naczynia. Zapach też nie należał do przyjemnych. Harry skrzywił się, ale postanowił tego nie komentować.

— Słucham?

— Jak cię wołam, to masz przyjść — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie ma zaraz, ani za pięć minut! Rozumiesz?

— Przepraszam — odpowiedział chłopak, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. — To się już nie powtórzy.

— No lepiej, żeby nie.

— Co chciałeś?

— Weź, skocz no do sklepu i kup mi trzy piwa. Tylko żeby były z lodówki.

Po krótkim namyśle dodał:

— I coś do jedzenia. I jak chcesz, możesz kupić sobie czekoladę za drogę. Pieniądze są w kurtce. I pospiesz się. Głowa mnie boli.

— Przepraszam, ale czy to nie od alkoholu boli cię głowa? — zapytał Harry

— No wiesz, jak to się mówi: _czym się strułeś, tym się lecz_. No, idź już! — warknął rozdrażniony Tobiasz.

_Elokwencja Snape'ów chyba nie jest rodzinna, skoro Tobiasz przez cały czas powtarza tylko „no" oraz „i",_ pomyślał Harry.

W sklepie Harry nie miał problemów z kupnem alkoholu. Niedaleko powstał duży supermarket, a jak wiadomo małe sklepiki musiały jakoś zarabiać, więc sprzedawcy ignorowali zakaz sprzedaży nieletnim. Przynosiło to spore zyski, szczególnie w takiej dzielnicy jak ta.

Wrócił do domu i odłożył zakupy, zrobił sobie kanapkę z serem na śniadanie i poszedł do pokoju przeczytać listy.

_Panie Potter!_

_W związku z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w czerwcu tego roku chciałbym zaoferować Panu trening. Może Pan liczyć także na wszelką pomoc, która będzie Panu potrzebna. Jeżeli jest Pan zainteresowany, proponuję Panu spotkanie w Gospodzie św. Stefana w Londynie, o wybranej przez Pana godzinie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Jako, że jest to okolica pałacu królewskiego, jest tam rozciągnięte pole antyaportacyjne, nie działają tam również świstokliki, więc nie musi się Pan obawiać. _

_Pozdrawiam i liczę na szybką odpowiedź._

_Ghost_

Harry rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia i przejrzał ponownie tekst wiadomości. Z jednej strony, to mogła być pułapka, ale z drugiej – potrzebował treningu. Nie miał nawet porządnego nauczyciela obrony, z wyjątkiem Lupina, który i tak uczył ich bardziej o magicznych istotach i tym, jak je unieszkodliwić, niż o walce. Dumbledore zachowywał się tak, jakby mu nie zależało. Przecież mógł zatrudnić jakiegoś aurora, albo znajomego, chociaż trochę kompetentnego w tej dziedzinie czarodzieja. Większość czwartoklasistów byłaby lepsza od takiego Lockharta. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że ten człowiek jest złodziejem — kradł wspomnienia i je sprzedawał. Nie miał żadnych zahamowań. Jak dyrektor mógł pozwolić na to, by taka osoba pracowała w szkole? Nie dość, że sam nic nie potrafił, a tym bardziej nie potrafił nikogo nauczać, to istniała też możliwość, że rzucał _Obliviate_ na uczniów, czego oczywiście nikt by nie pamiętał. Kolejnym przykładem był Quirrell, który miał Voldemorta z tyłu głowy. Przynajmniej Barty Crouch Junior czegoś ich nauczył. I gdyby nie ten mało znaczący fakt, że Harry o mały włos nie stracił przez niego życia, mógłby być nawet jednym z lepszych profesorów. Potter miał jednak nadzieję, żeHarrHJednak miał nadzieję, joasijJ teraz, po tym jak Voldemort wrócił (aż wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał o tym, w jakich okolicznościach), Dumbledore opamięta się, zacznie działać i zatrudni jakiegoś porządnego nauczyciela OPCM. A może nawet zorganizuje jakieś dodatkowe lekcje. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na świstek, który trzymał w ręku. Wiedział, że nie powinien się zgadzać, mimo, że ćwiczenie magii w wakacje, było niezwykle kuszącą propozycją. Był to jego ulubiony przedmiot i szybko, bez wysiłku przychodziła mu nauka tych zaklęć. Nie musiał się tak wysilać jak chociażby w transmutacji. Ciekawość go zżerała, jednak postanowił nie ryzykować, mimo że jego instynkt, który zwykle się nie mylił, podpowiadał mu inaczej. Chwycił czysty pergamin i napisał:

_Panie Ghost,_

_Dziękuję za ofertę, jednak muszę odmówić. Szczerze mówiąc, nie znam Pana i nie przekonują mnie Pana środki ostrożności. Nie wiem, czy to, co napisał Pan o polu antyaportacyjnym i antyświstoklikowym jest prawdą i nie mam jak tego sprawdzić. _

_Harry Potter_

Zauważył, że jego słowa brzmiały trochę nieuprzejmie, jednak zignorował to i przywiązał wiadomość do nóżki jednej z sów, która przybyła tego ranka.

Następnie otworzył paczkę. Była od bliźniaków. Znajdował się w niej list, pieniądze i kilka dziwnych rzeczy.

_Drogi Współwłaścicielu naszej mikrokorporacji!_

_Wysyłamy ci pieniądze, o które prosiłeś. Jesteśmy ci niezwykle wdzięczni, ponieważ zaoszczędziłeś nam kilku lat, w czasie których zbieralibyśmy kapitał. I dlatego, w zamian, dajemy ci trzydzieści trzy procent udziałów w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Będziemy ci także wysyłać pierwowzory naszych produktów. _

_Nawet nie waż się odmawiać, bo inaczej zamienimy twoje spokojne życie w Hogwarcie, w istne piekło (z pomocą naszych gadżetów). _

_W pudełku znajdują się:_

_Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu – do podsłuchiwania._

_Dwa samonapełniające się pióra. _

_I nasza nowość. Jest to dopiero prototyp, na razie w fazie testów. Pergaminy komunikacyjne. Jedną część pergaminów mamy my, a drugą ty. Piszesz wiadomość na zielonych, a u nas ten tekst pojawia się na niebieskich. Tak samo jest wtedy, gdy to my napiszemy do ciebie. Pracujemy teraz nad tym, żeby były one wielokrotnego użytku. Na razie po zapisaniu, trzeba je wyrzucić (najlepiej spalić, by nie wpadły nikomu niepowołanemu w ręce). I chcemy, żeby można było się za ich pomocą kontaktować z więcej niż jedną osobą._

_Jeszcze raz dzięki, Wspólniku. Jeśli będziesz miał pomysły na nowe produkty to pisz._

_Trzymaj się!_

_Gred i Feorge_

Harry nikogo w Hogwarcie, poza Ronem i Hermioną, nie lubił tak jak bliźniaków. Czasem miał wrażenie, że traktują go jak brata, bardziej niż Rona. Poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie spłatali mu psikusa, ani nie zakpili z niego, co sprawiło, że był jednym z wyjątków w tej kwestii.

Wziął do ręki przysłany pergamin i postanowił go od razu wypróbować.

—_Cześć_ — napisał. — _Widzicie to?_

Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo, ale nagle niebieski pergamin zamigotał i zaczęły pojawiać się na nim kolejne słowa.

— _Widzimy, że dostałeś naszą paczkę i nasza super nowość działa_.

— _Co tam u was? Wszystko w porządku? Wiadomo coś nowego o tym, co Voldemort teraz robi albo planuje?_

— _Aaaaa! Harry to było najstraszniejsze 9 liter, jakie kiedykolwiek mieliśmy możliwość przeczytać. Nie pisz tego więcej._

— _Mówiłem, żebyście przestali, to zwykły wyraz — _odpisał Harry, przewracając oczyma.

— _Łatwo ci mówić, ale nie traćmy miejsca, na tę dyskusję. Właśnie jest u nas Dumbledore. Powiedział, żeby nie wysyłać ci żadnych informacji, bo sowy mogą być przechwycone. _— Chłopak zirytował się, czytając to. — _No, ale na szczęście mamy nasze cudowne wynalazki, więc nie musimy się martwić o przechwycenie tajemnic wagi państwowej. Nikt nie byłby w stanie podrobić twoich bazgrołów. _

— _Bardzo śmieszne. Do rzeczy. Co wiecie?_

— _Słyszałeś, że Dumbledore zbiera swoich starych znajomych? Nazywają się Zakon Feniksa i walczącą ze śmierciożercami. Sam—Wiesz—Kto na razie siedzi cicho i zbiera popleczników. Na rękę mu jest to, że ministerstwo wszystkiemu zaprzecza. A co u Ciebie? Mamy nadzieję, że nie zadręczasz się za bardzo? Powiedzieliśmy Dumbledore'owi, że to głupota ci tam samego zostawiać, ale nie zgodził się, żebyś do nas przyjechał. _

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, czy im powiedzieć o swojej obecnej sytuacji. Był pewien, że nigdy go nie zdradzą.

— _U mnie w porządku. Sporo się zmieniło, ale opowiem wam wszystko, jak się spotkamy. Nie wystarczy mi teraz pergaminu._

— _Mamy nadzieję, że zmieniło się na lepsze. — _Pokazało się po chwili.

— _Raczej tak_ — odpisał.

— _Musimy lecieć. Mama nas woła, a wiesz jak jest. Trzymaj się, Harry._

— _Do zobaczenia_.

Zirytowany postępowaniem dyrektora, poszedł wziąć prysznic.

_Więc Dumbledore zamierza trzymać mnie z dala od informacji?_

Pomyślał jeszcze raz o liście od Ghosta, ale wiedział, że pójście na spotkanie byłoby nieodpowiedzialne. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Tobiasz już był na nogach, z piwem w dłoni. Sprzątał po wczorajszych gościach

— O, Harry. Jesteś. Właśnie miałem cię wołać — powiedział, gdy tylko zobaczył go stojącego w progu. — Znieś swoje rzeczy do piwnicy.

— Słucham? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry, którego przeszedł dreszcz.

_Czyli jednak powtórka z Dursleyów._

— Zanieś wszystkie swoje rzeczy, które mogą wydawać się _dziwne_. — Mówiąc to, zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. — Tam twoja matka miała pomieszczenie, w którym trzymała swoje nadnaturalny przedmioty. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby się pojawił ktoś w domu. Wasze ministerstwo stara się wszystko ukryć, nie?

— Dobrze — powiedział, mimo, że uważał, iż to bez sensu, przecież nikogo tu nie zna, a nie sądził, żeby znajomi Tobiasza wchodzili do jego pokoju.

— Może znajdziesz tam trochę rzeczy Eileen. Możesz sobie je przejrzeć. Pogoniłem Severusa zanim wszystko wyniósł. Ale trochę mu się udało. Powiedziałem, że napiszę donos do tego ministerstwa, jeżeli jeszcze coś ruszy.

— Severusa? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak, nie wiesz? Mam jeszcze starszego syna — spochmurniał. — Ale szkoda o nim gadać, kompletna niedołęga. I wydaje mi się, że miał jakieś problemy z tym waszym ministerstwem, bo jak mu nimi zagroziłem, to strasznie zbladł i więcej się nie pokazał.

— Ale po co ci były te rzeczy? — zapytał przerażony, że jego nauczyciel był synem Tobiasza. Jednak zwrócił uwagę na fakt, i trochę mu ulżyło, że Mistrz Eliksirów się tu nie pojawia.

— Mi? Po nic, ale powiedziałem, że skoro się wyniósł i okazał zero wdzięczności za to, że go wychowaliśmy, to nic nie dostanie. No idź już. Później porozmawiamy.

Zaszokowany Harry poszedł po swoje rzeczy na górę. Miał kolejny dowód na to, że ta adopcja to jedno wielkie oszustwo. Bycie bratem Snape'a jest niemożliwe z definicji. Wzdrygnął się na tę okropną myśl.

Wszystkie magiczne rzeczy prócz peleryny, albumu i różdżki wrzucił do kufra i zszedł do piwnicy. Ostrożnie ciągnął go po stromych schodach, by przypadkiem nie zjechać razem z nim.

Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że piwnicy nikt za często nie odwiedzał. W każdym kącie znajdowały się gęsto porozwieszane pajęcze sieci. Ściany były gołe i brudne. Na podłodze znajdowało się mnóstwo nieużywanych przedmiotów i starych mebli porozkładanych bez żadnego porządku. Na wprost Harry'ego, na końcu pomieszczenie usytuowane były drzwi. Domyślając się, że musiały prowadzić do pomieszczenia, którego używała żona jego opiekuna, otworzył je i wszedł bez wahania. Nie było tu małych okienek pod sufitem, więc poszukał na ścianie włącznika i zapalił światło. Pokoik był obskurny, jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu, dało się wyczuć w powietrzu magię. Spoglądając na półkę zauważył, że Snape musiał zabrać sporo książek, ponieważ zostało na niej tylko kilka. Zajrzał do szafki i zobaczył, że wypełniona jest składnikami do eliksirów. Niektóre suszone zdawały się być w porządku, jednak inne pokryte były pleśnią lub białym puszkiem, na którego to widok, Harry skrzywił się zniesmaczony.

Na stole stały dwa kociołki, jeden cynowy, a drugi srebrny. Na wprost drzwi znajdowała się kanapa, a w narożniku czarny, z wygrawerowanym srebrnym wężem na wieku kufer. Podszedł do niego, jednak mimo usilnych prób nie dał rady go otworzyć. Nie widząc nic więcej, co byłoby warte obejrzenia, wrócił na górę.

Postanowił pomóc Tobiaszowi ugotować obiad i posprzątać po jego gościach. Panowała przyjemna atmosfera, mężczyzna opowiedział mu trochę o okolicy i jej mieszkańcach. Jedyne, co Harry'ego irytowało to to, że gdy usiedli w końcu do obiadu, Tobiasz kończył już trzecie piwo.

— Co się stało z twoją żoną? — zapytał chłopak bez ogródek.

— Z twoją matką? — Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczyma, dziwiąc się, jak ten człowiek mógł być tak naiwny. — Zmarła. Jakoś niedługo po urodzeniu ciebie. A ja musiałem zapłacić za pogrzeb, mimo że odeszła ode mnie.

— Oh. — Harry zastanowił się chwilę jak rozmowę skierować na Mistrza Eliksirów, żeby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o ich relacjach. — I od tamtej pory mieszkasz sam? — Jednak chyba źle sformułował pytanie, bo usłyszał:

— Nie. Miałem kilka kobiet, które mieszkały przez jakiś czas ze mną. Oczywiście nie wszystkie jednocześnie — dodał, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Harry skrzywił się. Wolał o tym nie wiedzieć.

— A jak się układa między tobą i Sna... uh, Severusem? — zająknął się Gryfon.

— Dlaczego pytasz?

— Z ciekawości. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy mam się nastawić na jego odwiedziny w najbliższym czasie.

Musiał się upewnić, że opiekun Slytherinu nigdy nie bywa u ojca. Jeśli już, to nastolatek postara się nie być w tym czasie w domu.

— Nie utrzymuję z nim kontaktów. Twój brat jest niewdzięcznym, aroganckim gnojkiem. — Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, czując lekką satysfakcję. Snape nazwał go tak przy niejednej okazji. — Wyprowadził się, jak tylko skończył siedemnaście lat. Mieszka w okolicy. Czasem go widuję w sklepie lub na mieście. Utrzymywałem go przez lata, płaciłem za tę jego szkołę, a on udaje, że mnie nie zna — skarżył się Tobiasz. — Może popełniłem kilka błędów w stosunku do niego, ale to nie upoważnia go do kompletnego ignorowania mnie. Nie uważasz? — kontynuował. — Mam nadzieję, że ty wyrośniesz na porządnego człowieka.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć — zapewnił, czując się podle, że tak cynicznie go oszukuje. — Nie wiedziałem, że szkoła jest płatna — dodał po chwili.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

— Oh.

Dursleyowie z pewnością nie płacili za niego. W takim razie pieniądze musiały iść prosto z jego skrytki.

_Albo z jakiegoś specjalnego funduszu dla Dzieci—Które—Przeżyły_, pomyślał gorzko.

Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że ta pierwsza opcja jest prawdziwa. Nie chciał być nikomu nic dłużny. Nie lubił być też traktowany jak ktoś specjalny. Poza tym opłata za szkołę była chyba powodem, dla którego Weasleyowie nie mieli pieniędzy, bo przecież przez dziewięć miesięcy w Norze mieszkają tylko pan oraz pani Weasley i nietrudno byłoby im zaoszczędzić.

— A skoro już o tym mowa. Jak ci się podoba w szkole? — zapytał Tobiasz.

— Jest naprawdę świetnie. Kocham Hogwart. Wiesz, jest jak dom, którego nigdy nie miałem.

— Tak, ale teraz masz.

— Mam — uśmiechnął się sztywno Harry. Miło byłoby mieć miejsce, które może nazwać domem. A ten, niestety nie należał do niego. Uwielbiał Hogwart, ale zawsze chciał mieć gdzie wrócić na święta czy wakacje, tak jak reszta jego kolegów.

— Masz jakichś przyjaciół? Bo twojego brata nie lubili w szkole. Nawet teraz wydaje mi się, że nie ma za dużo przyjaciół. Wcale się zresztą nie dziwię.

Harry naprawdę wolałby, żeby Tobiasz przestał nazywać Mistrza Eliksirów jego bratem. To raczej frustrujące. Ten tłustowłosy dupek jako jego brat. Brrr. Wzdrygnął się, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

— Jasne, że mam. Ron i Hermiona są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Są naprawdę świetni. Praktycznie wszystko robimy razem. Z Ronem zwykle gramy w szachy lub w Quiddicha. On jest strasznym fanatykiem, potrafi cały dzień spędzić rozmawiając o swojej ulubionej drużynie. — Uśmiechnął się na myśl o obsesji rudzielca. — Za to Hermiona jest typem kujona, cały czas nas męczy, żebyśmy odrabiali prace i się uczyli — powiedział, przewracając oczyma

— Jak to was męczy? To wy sami nie potraficie wziąć się za naukę? — powiedział ostro Tobiasz — Jakaś dziewczyna musi cię zmuszać do odrabiania prac domowych?

Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie chciał kłamać, ale nie chciał też, żeby Tobiasz był na niego zły. Wiedział, że nie należy raczej do najlepszych w klasie. Uczył się przeciętnie, chociaż i w tym Hermiona miała pewien udział. Szczególnie z Historii – gdzie gdyby nie ona, to naprawdę byłoby cienko.

— To nie tak, ona nas nie zmusza. — Częściowo była to prawda, gdyby naprawdę nie chciał, to nie odrabiałby lekcji. Przecież nie trzymała go pod _Imperiusem_. — Ona po prostu cały czas o tym mówi.

— Skoro już o tym mowa, to jak tam twoje oceny?

— W porządku… — Zadowalający przecież nie jest zły. Fakt, że z eliksirów i historii ledwo osiągnął tę ocenę. Ale zaliczył przedmiot? Zaliczył. Z resztą wiadomo, że Snape wyższej, za największe skarby świata, by mu nie dał. I otrzymał powyżej oczekiwań z obrony, wróżbiarstwa i opieki.

— Tylko w porządku? Powinieneś się bardziej starać w takim razie. Nie mam zamiaru się za ciebie wstydzić. Jak już musisz chodzić do tej przeklętej szkoły, to chcę świetnych wyników. Nie to co Severus. Kilka kwartalnych listów przyszło takich, że wstydził się w domu pokazać. Ale parę razy dostał nauczkę i oceny mu się poprawiły.

— Jakie listy kwartalne? To Snape się źle uczył? — Może dlatego się tak wyżywa na eliksirach?

W szkole mu nie szło i chce się teraz na nich odegrać za swoje niepowodzenia. W głowie pojawił mu się obraz Goyla, z tłustymi włosami i haczykowatym nosem Snape'a oraz wybuchający kociołek. Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo. No dobra, może przesadził. Z bólem musiał przyznać, że Snape nie wygląda na tępą osobę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Może był zbyt leniwy? Obronę, eliksiry i zielarstwo pewnie miał w małym palcu. Zważywszy na to, że jest Mistrzem Eliksirów i chce posadę nauczyciela obrony. Musiał z innych przedmiotów być słaby.

— Listy z ocenami, sprawozdania z postępów i zachowania dziecka, które są wysyłane w grudniu, marcu i czerwcu. A co do nauki Severusa. Nie uczył się tak źle, ale mógł lepiej. I co to za tłumaczenie, że ktoś tam zabrał mu pracę domową przed lekcją i nie mógł oddać? Pewnie kłamał, żeby wymigać się od kary. I co on tam miał? — Tobiasz zastanowił się przez chwilę — Aaaa… z historii, numerologii i runów tylko akceptowalne? Eileen mówiła, że numerologia jest taka jak matematyka. Fakt, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy dostał takie oceny. Później już się bardziej starał. Widzisz, takiego chłopaka jak on, trzeba było wychowywać twardą ręką. Matka za bardzo mu pobłażała i się rozleniwił. No, czwarty rok to był ostatni raz, kiedy dostał takie mizerne oceny — powtórzył Tobiasz.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Jeżeli Tobiasz sądził, że to są złe oceny, to Harry nie chciał wiedzieć, co pomyśli o jego. Naprawdę nie chciał być uziemiony do końca życia. Pewnie po czwartym roku Snape za karę musiał siedzieć całe wakacje w domu i się uczyć.

— Dursleyowie nic nie wspominali o listach.

— Pewnie miałeś dobre oceny i nie sprawiałeś kłopotów. — Harry szczerze w to wątpił, raczej palili je, nie czytając ich wcale. — No, ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Rodzice muszą wiedzieć, co się dzieje z ich dzieciakami przez cały rok. Chociaż i tak jest to śmieszne, że tylko trzy razy w roku możecie przyjeżdżać.

Resztę dnia Harry spędził z Tobiaszem. Mężczyzna nauczył go gry w pokera, a później oglądali razem telewizję. To był naprawdę miły dzień. Jednak gdzieś w umyśle nastolatka wciąż czaiła się myśl, że tak naprawdę to wszystko mu się nie należy, że jest kłamstwem. Jednak starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.


	4. Rozdział 3: Oasis, Mały i Pele

**Za zbetowanie, dziękuję jak zwykle niezastąpionej justusi7850**

**Rozdział 3**

_**Oasis, Mały i Pele**_

_Poniedziałek, trzeci lipca 1995_

Po raz kolejny znajdował się na cmentarzu, ciasno przywiązany do pomnika Toma Riddle'a. Przed nim, bezwładnie w powietrzu, wisiało ciało Cedrika Diggory'go. Blada twarz znajdowała się tylko, kilka centymetrów od jego własnej, a nieżywe, beznamiętne oczy wpatrywały się w niego tępo, paraliżując go tak, że nie mógł odwrócić głowy.

Harry obudził się z niemym krzykiem, cały zlany potem. Usiadł szybko na łóżku, dysząc ciężko.

_To był tylko sen_, powtarzał sobie w duchu, by się uspokoić mimo, iż wiedział, że to nieprawda. Zżerało go poczucie winy. Gdyby tamtego dnia nie był taki uparty i nie nalegał tak bardzo, żeby obaj wzięli puchar… Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odrzucić nieprzyjemne myśli.

Poszedł do łazienki, wziął prysznic, ubrał się i postanowił iść do galerii handlowej znajdującej się w centrum miasta. Tego dnia miał mieć pierwszy trening piłki nożnej, na który zapisał go Tobiasz. Chciał się pokazać z dobrej strony, a w ubraniach które miał, chyba rzeczywiście wyglądał jak młodociany recydywista. Wiedział, że to płytkie, bo przecież nie szata zdobi człowieka, ale jednak pierwsze wrażenie jest ważne.

Poza tym, czuł się głupio obawiając się, że znowu, podobnie jak w podstawówce, nikt nie będzie chciał go swojej drużynie. Zostanie sam, stojąc po środku i patrząc w swoje buty. Miał świadomość, że tu nie było Dudleya, więc nikt nie zastraszy jego rówieśników, ani też nikt nie będzie go oceniał przez pryzmat kłamstw, które rozpowszechniali Dursleyowie. Jednak i tak nie miał gwarancji, że go zaakceptują. Mimo to był pewien, że im bardziej upodobni się do miejscowej młodzieży, tym jego szanse na aprobatę z ich strony wzrosną.

Do centrum pojechał miejskim autobusem. Gdy wszedł do Galerii, na widok ilości butików, poczuł się onieśmielony. To miejsce, mimo że równie przestronne jak Hogwart, nie dawało mu zupełnie poczucia bezpieczeństwa. W szkole panował półmrok, który sprawiał, że mógł łatwo wtopić się w tłum uczniów w czarnych szatach, schować się w jakimś zakamarku. Tu wszystko było jasne i przestronne, a oszklone windy i witryny sklepów sprawiały, że czuł się bardzo bezbronny, jakby niczym nieosłonięty. Z każdej strony był na widoku. Poza tym, jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak eleganckim i nowoczesnym miejscu i czuł, że tu nie pasuje. Już przy wejściu ochroniarz zmierzył go wzrokiem, patrząc na niego tak pogardliwie, jakby za chwilę miał go wyrzucić, jednak nic nie powiedział, za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny.

Wszedł do pierwszego sklepu na którego wystawie zobaczył ubrania podobne do tych, które widział u nastolatków w parku dwa dni wcześniej. Jednak po wejściu, ogromny wybór rzeczy go przytłoczył. Nie wiedział jak ma podejść do półek i wieszaków, czy powinien wziąć ubrania, jaki właściwie jest jego rozmiar, i gdzie miałby to wszystko przymierzyć. Na szczęście młoda ekspedientka zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Wspomniał o tym, że wszystkie jego rzeczy spłonęły w pożarze i, że zda się na nią, by ta skompletowała mu nową garderobę. Prawie wszystko co przymierzał, było szerokie i luźne. Wydawałoby się, że po latach noszenia ogromnych rzeczy Dudleya, powinien mieć awersję do takich ubrań. Jednak te konkretne nie były za duże, tylko miały taki fason. Poza tym, ukrywały chociaż trochę jego kościstą sylwetkę. Według ekspedientki, gdyby spróbował założyć coś bardziej przylegającego do ciała, z pewnością wyglądałby mniej korzystnie. Za ilość zakupów dokonanych w tym sklepie, które przy okazji pochłonęły większość jego budżetu, dostał czapkę z daszkiem w prezencie.

Następnie udał się na poszukiwania sklepu z okularami. Wybrał z półki ładne, z prostokątnymi oprawkami, w których, jak się okazało, widział lepiej niż w starych. Podszedł do sprzedawcy i kupił je, prosząc także dodatkowo o soczewki kontaktowe o takich samych parametrach. Na pewno ułatwią mu grę, zarówno w quiddicha jak i w piłkę nożną.

W po powrocie do domu założenie soczewek zajęło mu niemal godzinę, w czasie której przeklinał to, co go podkusiło, żeby kawałek plastiku wbijać sobie do oka. Jednak, gdy mu się w końcu udało, już po upływie kilku minut nawet nie czuł, że ma je na sobie. Szybko założył na siebie nowe ubrania, wziął nową treningową piłkę, założył czapkę z daszkiem, która zakrywała jego bliznę i spojrzał w lustro. Był zadowolony z efektów metamorfozy. Dzięki pozbyciu się okularów i czapce, trudno było dostrzec w nim Harry'ego Pottera. Przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś go rozpozna. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na trening. Była dopiero czwarta, a hala sportowa, jak wczoraj wytłumaczył mu Tobiasz była blisko, jednak on chciał być na miejscu trochę wcześniej.

Harry wszedł do szatni, którą wskazał mu ochroniarz. Na ławkach już siedziało dwóch chłopaków. Obaj byli raczej potężnie zbudowani. Bardzo wysoki blondyn zakładał właśnie t–shirt, a drugi, łysy, z tatuażem na ramieniu i siniakiem pod okiem, jadł hod-doga. Harry spojrzał na niego i przełknął ślinę. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał dzisiaj zjeść cokolwiek i na widok fast fooda poczuł, jaki jest głodny.

— Smacznego — powiedział uprzejmie, chociaż ci dwaj nie wyglądali na takich, którzy wiedzą co to kultura. Nie byli raczej w typie Hermiony.

— A chuj ci do tego! — rzucił łysy i zarechotał.

— Ogarnij się, Oasis. Kultury trochę! Widzisz, że kolega tutaj jest nowy. — Drugi zrugał go i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Jestem Mały, a to Oasis. Nie miej za złe temu kretynowi. Nie wiem, kto tego dzikusa w ogóle do ludzi wypuścił — mówił, podając Harry'emu rękę.

— Te! Uważaj sobie! — warknął łysy, na co Mały tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Jestem Harry. — Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Czego tu chcesz? — Spojrzał na niego Oasis mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Przyszedłem na trening piłki nożnej — odpowiedział, jakby tłumacząc dziecku.

— A nie za młody jesteś? Ile ty w ogóle masz lat? — zapytał sceptycznie łysy.

— Wystarczająco — odpowiedział zirytowany Harry. No cóż, rzeczywiście. Łatwo nie będzie znaleźć przyjemnego towarzystwa na wakacje. — A jakie jest ograniczenie wiekowe?

— Nie kituj. Od czternastu, w tej kategorii.

— Mam prawie piętnaście. Dziękuje bardzo — odrzekł wzburzony młody czarodziej.

Łysy tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową.

— Czyli jesteś w naszej drużynie?

— Na to wygląda. Skierowano mnie do tej szatni — odpowiedział i zaczął się przebierać.

— Bykiem, to ty nie jesteś — skomentował Oasis, ponownie mierząc go wzrokiem. — Co ci jeść nie dają w domu? — Zaśmiał się na widok jego wystających żeber, na co Harry oblał się rumieńcem, i pospiesznie zmienił koszulkę.

Przecież nic nie poradzi na to jak wygląda.

— Przynajmniej nie ociekam tłuszczem — stwierdził, myśląc o Dudleyu.

Fakt, jako dzieciak czasem był głodny… może nawet często, ale za nic nie chciałby wyglądać jak jego kuzyn.

— Ależ ty masz ciętą ripostę — zaszydził Oasis.

— Czego tu chcesz?

— Od kogo jesteś? — zapytał Mały, zauważając zażenowanie nowego, który rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby był niedożywiony, zmienił niewygodny dla niego temat.

— Słucham? Jak od kogo?

— Skądś się wziąłeś w tej drużynie, kto cię tu zapisał, albo jeszcze prościej: kto z twojej rodziny jest w East Bulit? — doprecyzował Mały, kolejny raz przewracając oczami.

— Ojciec. — Strasznie obco brzmiało to słowo z jego ust. Mimo to, musiał udawać także przed nimi. — Tobiasz Snape.

— Ten… on pieprzy moją ciotkę. Czyni to nas prawie kuzynami, nie? — powiedział rozbawiony. — Nie wiedziałem, że ma drugiego dzieciaka.

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy zniesmaczony. Nie wiedział, co może w tym być zabawnego.

— Ja też nie wiedziałem, że ma drugiego syna — odpowiedział, postanawiając nie komentować pierwszej części wypowiedzi.

— Jak to, nie wiedziałeś? — zdziwił się Mały.

— To skomplikowane. Wy też jesteście dziećmi pracowników? — zapytał, starając się uniknąć rozmowy na temat jego sfałszowanych więzów rodzinnych.

— Ta. Tyle, że ja to zwykły plebs, a to jest szycha. Rozumiesz… syn kierownika — powiedział Oasis.

— Daj spokój — uśmiechnął się Mały.

W tej chwili do szatni weszło jeszcze kilka osób. Jedna z nich podeszła do nich. Był to skośnooki, uśmiechnięty chłopak. Harry z irytacją zauważył, że on również był wyższy od niego przynajmniej o głowę.

— Siema, chłopaki! Co tam? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

— Hej. W porządku. To jest Harry, będzie z nami grał.

— Cześć — Harry wyciągnął rękę.

— Siema! Mów mi Pele. — Uścisnął mu dłoń. — Dobry jesteś? Na jakiej pozycji grasz? Jaka jest twoja ulubiona drużyna? — Harry'emu od razu przypomniał się Ron, tyle że to była piłka nożna, a nie Quiddich.

— Hola! Zwolnij trochę! — zaśmiał się Mały.

— Nie grałem od kilku lat i nie mam ulubionej drużyny. Jestem za naszą reprezentacją — powiedział wymijająco Harry. Nie chciał przyznać, że zna tylko parę nazw, ale nie wie nic o zawodnikach.

— Jasne, patriota. Mówię ci Manchaster jest najlepszy. W zeszłym miesiącu pokonali Ipswich Town dziewięć do zera! Andy Cole strzelił pięć bramek! Mówię ci, to była jazda!

Mały wywrócił oczami i Harry pomyślał, że to chyba jego nawyk.

— Dobra, chłopaki. Chodźcie już, zaraz zaczynamy — powiedział stanowczo, po czym dodał cicho, by tylko Harry usłyszał: — Musiałem mu przerwać, bo on tak godzinami potrafi.

Na szczęście, strach Harry'ego przed tym, że zostanie ostatnim niewybranym na środku boiska, nie sprawdziła się, ponieważ tutaj to trener wybierał drużyny. Jednej kapitanem był Oasis, który miał u siebie Małego, Pelego i czterech innych chłopaków, kapitanem drugiej drużyny, tej w której był Harry, był Dredd – wysoki, przystojny, ciemnowłosy chłopak.

— Ty, Lala — wskazał na Harry'ego. — Grałeś ty kiedyś w piłkę? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

— Kiedyś — mruknął Harry, niezadowolony, że ten się zwrócił do niego w taki sposób.

— Na jakiej pozycji?

— Nie wiem, tak po prostu kopaliśmy piłkę. — Szczerze mówiąc Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakie w ogóle są pozycje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wychodził na coraz większego idiotę.

— Dobra, będziesz z na lewej obronie, staraj się nie spieprzyć za bardzo.

W grze Harry pokazał na co go stać po pierwszej połowie Dredd zdecydował, że ze względu na swoją nieprzeciętną szybkość powinien być na lewym skrzydle, pomagając zarówno przy ataku jak i przy obronie. Mimo, że jego technika nie była dobra, to i tak i trener, i kapitan, który chciał „dokopać" Oasisowi, byli z niego zadowoleni.

— No, no. Mimo tej niewieściej buźki, nie grasz jak baba — powiedział Dredd zaraz po tym, jak zeszli z boiska.

— Dzięki. Chyba.

—Młody, nieźle sobie poradziłeś — pogratulował mu Oasis, podchodząc razem z Małym i Pelem.

— Dzięki — uśmiechnął się do nich Potter.

— Nie mów, że zadajesz się z tymi wyrzutkami ze Spinner's End — zaszydził Dredd.

— Uważaj, co mówisz pedale, bo obiję ci tę śliczną mordkę — warknął łysy.

— Widzisz, taki margines społeczny. Nawet się to się nawet wysłowić po ludzku nie umie.

—Dzisiaj ich poznałem i moim zdaniem są w porządku — powiedział niepewnie Harry.

— W porządku? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jego stary wyszedł z pudła dwa lata temu i teraz wszystko przepija, a matka się puszcza z kim popadnie, żeby mógł sobie kupić parę ciuchów w lumpeksie.

W tym momencie Oasis, który wbrew pozorom nie był oazą spokoju, rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

— Przestać, gówniarze! — krzyknął otyły ochroniarz, który widocznie robił obchód. Podbiegł do nich i zaczął ich rozdzielać, a po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niego także trener.

— Już zaczynacie? — krzyknął mężczyzna. — Jeszcze się dobrze sezon nie zaczął, a wy już chcecie wylecieć? Wy dwaj — zwrócił się do poobijanych. — Jeszcze jedno ostrzeżenie i napiszę do waszych ojców. A jutro zaczynacie trening od piętnastu okrążeń. I będę liczył. Zmykać do domów.

Gdy ochroniarz z trenerem odeszli, Dredd odezwał się ponownie:

— No, chyba nie będziesz się zadawał z tymi nędzarzami?

Życie nie było łatwe. Dlaczego ludzie nie mogli po prostu przestać walczyć ze sobą? Już na samym początku Harry musiał dokonać wyboru, mimo, że znał tych ludzi od zaledwie dwóch godzin. Sytuacja bardzo przypominała tą z pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu.

— Wiesz, naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś ma, czy nie ma kasy, ani czym się zajmują jego rodzice. — Była to prawda. Mieszkając jeszcze u Dursleyów, sam nie miał ani grosza i myślał, że jego matka się puszczała, a ojciec pił, więc mimo, iż nie uważał, żeby naprawdę mógł się zakolegować z Oasis'em, którego zachowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, byłby hipokrytą, gdyby powiedział inaczej. — Więc nie, nie widzę powodów, żeby się z nimi nie zadawać.

_Przynajmniej Mały i Pele są sympatyczni…_

— Jasne, tylko nie zdziw się, jak ci zawinie twoje markowe buciki i opchnie gdzieś na targu. Pewnie ma to po starym. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Dredd odwrócił się i odszedł.

— Nie cierpię tego zarozumiałego dupka — skrzywił się Pele. — No, a wracając do Menchesteru, słyszeliście, że w sobotę jest aukcja pamiątek? Będzie tam plakat z zawodnikami z 1908, jak zdobyli po raz pierwszy mistrzostwo kraju. Ciekawe za ile pójdzie…

Mały tylko pokręcił głową, a Oasis stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami z krwią kapiącą po brodzie.

— No Młody, w sumie to jesteś w porządku — zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

XXX

Po powrocie do domu, Harry nie był zbyt zaskoczony widząc Tobiasza leżącego na kanapie z piwem w ręku.

— Cześć, wróciłem. — Zaznaczył swoją obecność chłopak.

— Był tu nauczyciel z twojej szkoły i zostawił ci list — wybełkotał Tobias, wskazując na leżący na ławie, rozłożony pergamin.

— Dlaczego czytasz moją pocztę! — zdenerwował się Harry. Po epizodzie u Dursleyów, przed jego jedenastymi urodzinami, a później ze Zgredkiem, nie mógł znieść, gdy ktoś chociażby dotykał jego korespondencji.

— Uważaj do kogo mówisz, gówniarzu! Jestem twoim ojcem i trochę szacunku mi się należy. I mam prawo robić z twoimi listami co będę chciał. — Rzucił mu list — Nie denerwuj mnie. Zmiataj na górę! — zagrzmiał zdenerwowany mężczyzna.

— Nie masz prawa ich czytać! Słyszałeś o prawie do prywatności korespondencji! — Harry aż kipiał ze złości, podnosząc list.

— Powiedziałem: na górę, smarkaczu! Nie każ mi się podnosić i ci w tym pomóc, bo pożałujesz! — warknął, ale nawet się nie ruszył z kanapy.

Harry odwrócił się wściekle i pomaszerował do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Nawet nie wiedział jakie ma szczęście, że Tobias jest zbyt „zmęczony", żeby chciało mu się zareagować.

_Jak on śmie! _

Kopnął ze złością w kufer, czego zaraz pożałował, bo zaczęła go boleć noga.

_Nikt nie ma prawa ruszać moich listów. _

Rzucił się na łóżko, jednak już po chwili ochłonął. Przez głupi list zdenerwował Tobiasa. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał się go pozbyć. Nie wiedział, co go napadło. Czy on nie może siedzieć cicho? Do wuja Vernona raczej by się bał tak odezwać. Chociaż jak przyszły pierwsze listy z Hogwartu, to nawet pamiętał, że pod wpływem chwili wskoczył mu na plecy. A wuj był tak zajęty chowaniem przed Harrym listów, że nawet go nie ukarał. Temperament w rodzinie Snape'ów jest chyba dziedziczny. Jutro spróbuje jakoś przeprosić mężczyznę. Jeśli tylko wróci z pracy w dobrym humorze. I stosunkowo trzeźwy. W tej chwili spojrzał na list, który nadal trzymał w ręku. O to cały czas się złościł, a jeszcze nawet go nie otworzył. Na kopercie widniało jego imię i nazwisko napisane wąskim i pełnym zakrętasów pismem.

— Dumbledore — wyszeptał Harry, po czym szybko otworzył kopertę.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Jestem zawiedziony, że nie napisałeś mi o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Było to nieodpowiedzialne z Twojej strony. Nie byłeś chroniony w nowym miejscu zamieszkania i mogła stać ci się krzywda, jeśli niepowołane osoby by się o tym dowiedziały. Oczywiście nie byłem pewny, jednak test na ojcostwo, który zrobiłem wskazuje na wasze bardzo bliskie powiązanie rodzinne, co później potwierdził Remus, opowiadając mi całą historię. _

_Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłeś swój dom. Wiem, że zawsze chciałeś opuścić Dursleyów. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tam szczęśliwszy. W końcu spełniło się największe pragnienie twojego serca. Masz ojca. I brata. Mam nadzieję, że sprawi to, iż poprawią się twoje relacje z Severusem. O swoje bezpieczeństwo nie musisz się martwić. Otoczyłem twój dom polem antymagicznym o średnicy kilometra. Każdy przedmiot lub osobę znajdującą się w takim polu otoczy niewidzialna bariera, która zapobiegnie wydostaniu się magii na zewnątrz. Podjąłem także pewne kroki, aby miejsce twojego pobytu i tożsamość biologicznych rodziców nie zostały odkryte. _

_Proszę cię, żebyś z nikim się nie kontaktował, ani ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym, ani z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ sowy mogą zostać przechwycone, a przecież nie chciałbyś nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Prawda? _

_Życzę ci udanych wakacji,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Z każdym kolejnym czytanym słowem, Harry robił się coraz bledszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to prawda. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że profesor Lupin, a co za tym idzie zapewne także Syrusz, wiedział o wszystkim. Zataili to przed nim. Był wściekły na Dumbledore'a, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Nagle zrobiło mu się duszno. Nie mógł wytrzymać tutaj dłużej, brakowało mu powietrza. Musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Zbiegł więc ze schodów, wybiegł z domu i biegł przed siebie ile sił w nogach. Nie zatrzymywał się. Minął park, ulice i wbiegł do jakiegoś lasu. Po jakimś czasie opadł z sił. Upadł na kolana i zaczął szlochać głośno, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Albo przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał.

— Nienawidzę ich! Nienawidzę ich wszystkich! — wykrzyczał. Usiadł na ziemi, objął rękoma kolana i zaczął się kołysać.

— Mamo… — wyjęczał. Jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie do kogo się zwraca, zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej.

XXX

W tym samym czasie:

— Severusie, już jesteś. Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony dyrektor na widok bledszego niż zwykle Mistrza Eliksirów, który właśnie wszedł do jego gabinetu i opadł na krzesło.

— Tak, w porządku — odpowiedział Snape, zachrypniętym głosem.

Zawsze się tak witali, po tym jak Severus wracał ze spotkań z Voldemortem. Obaj wiedzieli, że zwykle _w porządku_ nie było, ale dyrektor nie drążył tematu.

— Nie słyszałem, żebyś kiedykolwiek odpowiedział inaczej. Masz jakieś nowe wieści?

— Czarny Pan chce przepowiednię. Ale sam nie pojawi się w Ministerstwie, póki nie odzyska pełni sił, a to, że zaprzecza się jego powrotowi, jest mu na rękę. Knot robi wszystko, o co tylko Lucjusz poprosi.

— Nie dobrze. Będzie chciał wykorzystać Harry'ego, tylko oni dwaj mogą po nią sięgnąć.

— Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Ten arogancki szczeniak dowie się o niej prędzej czy później. Lepiej od nas niż od Czarnego Pana, albo znowu sam zacznie szukać informacji i przy okazji znów prawie się zabije —warknął poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie możemy mu powiedzieć. Niech Harry ma jeszcze trochę dzieciństwa.

— Dyrektorze, on jest rozpuszczony tak jak jego ojciec. Już wystarczy, ledwo dźwiga tę napuszoną głowę.

— Przestań, wiesz, że to nie prawda. Harry nie jest taki jak James.

— Oczywiście, że jest taki jak jego ojciec. Lily była dobra i słodka.

— James nie jest jego ojcem.

— Słucham? Albus, naprawdę nie mam ochoty na żarty.

— Ale to prawda.

— Oczywiście, że szczeniak jest jego synem. Jest tak podobny, że mogliby być bliźniakami. Lily nie była kobietą, która zdradza swojego męża. Na Merlina, zaraz mi powiesz, że to mój dzieciak, a Lily była moją żoną, ale dla bezpieczeństwa siebie i dzieciaka utaiła ten fakt, wyszła za Pottera, rzuciła urok, żeby dzieciak nie wyglądał jak ja, który jednak będzie trwał tylko dnia jego piętnastych urodzin. A ty to wszystko wiesz, bo wysłała ci list zaklęciem czasowym.

W oczach Dumbledore'a zamigotały iskierki.

— Widzę, że masz bujną wyobraźnię Severusie, mógłbyś zostać pisarzem. Ale wracając do tematu: Lily i James adoptowali Harry'ego. Jego matka oddała go w dniu jego urodzin. Jak wiesz, magiczna adopcja u niemowlęcia prowadzi do tego, że przyjmuje ono po jednej z cech z wyglądu zewnętrznego od każdego rodzica, tak więc Harry ma oczy Lily i włosy Jamesa.

— Urzekła mnie ta historia. A teraz, jeżeli wybaczysz, jestem raczej zmęczony, pójdę się położyć.

Przewracając oczyma na błazeństwa dyrektora, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.


	5. Rozdział 4: Severus

Betowała niezastąpiona justusia7850

**Rozdział 4**

_**Severus**_

_Wtorek, czwarty lipca 1995r._

Severus Snape obudził się z bólem głowy.

_Za stary już jestem na to,_ pomyślał.

Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że niezależnie od tego w jakim jest się wieku, _Crucio_ Czarnego Pana boli tak samo. Poza tym, nie powinien mieszać eliksiru na regenerację komórek nerwowych, przeciwbólowego i Ognistej Whisky. Jednak poprzedniego dnia naprawdę zależało mu, żeby odpłynąć jak najszybciej. Jeszcze, na dodatek, Albus zaczął mu opowiadać jakieś bzdury na temat Pottera. To dla Lily złożył przysięgę, że będzie bronił chłopaka, bez względu na wszystko, a teraz dyrektor zaczął wmawiać mu, że on nie jest jej synem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dumbledore miałby kłamać, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Magiczna adopcja nie zmienia cech charakteru, a Potter definitywnie odziedziczył geny po ojcu. Zachowywał się tak samo arogancko i bezczelnie, jakby cała szkoła należała do niego. Poza tym ktoś musiałby o tym wiedzieć. Było oczywiste, że Black kochał dzieciaka i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Do diabła, nawet uciekł dla niego z Azkabanu, co jeszcze nikomu się nie udało. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że gdyby to nie był syn Jamesa, zależałoby mu tak na chłopaku… Chyba, że… Chyba, że to latorośl Blacka. I dopiero ostatnio raczył o tym poinformować. To wszystko wydawało się jednak niedorzeczne. A może Regulusa? Właściwie jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono i nie było żadnego dowodu, że nie żyje.

Severus postanowił przestać marnować czas na myślenie o Potterze i Blacku, ponieważ coraz bardziej nonsensowne myśli przychodziły mu do głowy.

Jak zwykle, kilka kolejnych dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego spędził na uzupełnianiu dokumentów i raportów. Dzisiaj pozostało mu się tylko spakować i wreszcie będzie mógł jechać do domu.

Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale Severus Snape był człowiekiem sentymentalnym. Nie miał zbyt wielu pozytywnych wspomnień, dlatego szczególnie dbał o te, które posiadał. Lubił otaczać się przedmiotami, które przywoływały pozytywne chwile w pamięci. Dlatego też, gdy dowiedział się o sprzedaży domu starych Evansów po ich śmierci, nie mógł go nie kupić. Zrobił wszystko co mógł, by wziąć kredyt u Gringotta, a tydzień później dom był już jego. Oczywiście nie wiedział, czy dożyje końca wojny, więc tym samym możliwe, że nie spłaci do końca rat. W takim przypadku dom przeszedłby w ręce goblinów, co nie spędzało mu jednak snu z powiek, bo i tak nie miałby go komu zapisać. Dzisiaj, po kilku długich miesiącach, w końcu do niego wracał.

Wiele osób by się też pewnie zdziwiło, gdyby usłyszało, że lato - tak słoneczny i pogodny okres, było jego ulubioną porą roku. Natomiast powody tego, zaskakujące już nie były. Oczywiście, nie miało to związku ani ze słońcem, ani z ładną pogodą. Przyczyna była bardziej prozaiczna, mianowicie, przez całe dwa miesiące nie będzie musiał się użerać z gromadą rozwydrzonych półgłówków, próbując ich czegokolwiek nauczyć. Całymi dniami będzie mógł warzyć eliksiry w zaciszu własnego laboratorium, czytać książki czy po prostu wypoczywać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że spotkania śmierciożerców i Zakonu, będą odbywały się jak najrzadziej.

_Czarnemu Panu też przydałyby się wakacje,_ pomyślał poirytowany.

XXX

Zwinięty w kłębek, zatrząsł się z zimna. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się w około. Znajdował się na skraju jakiegoś lasu, a słońce zaczynało już wschodzić. Usiadł i potarł dłońmi o ramiona, by się trochę rozgrzać. Wtedy uderzyło go wspomnienie z dnia poprzedniego. Zadrżał. Miał nadzieję, że Tobiasz nie zauważy tego, że zniknął na całą noc, nie mówiąc nic wcześniej, bo był pewien, że w przeciwnym wypadku ukarze go w jakiś sposób. Z tego co mówił, wywnioskował, że mężczyzna był dosyć wymagający w stosunku do Snape'a, więc nie sądził, żeby jemu miał zamiar pobłażać bardziej. Wieczorem mężczyzna był pod wpływem alkoholu i Harry miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej jeden pozytyw z tego wypłynie; że ojciec spał całą noc i nic nie zauważył.

Wciąż ciężko mu było zaakceptować myśl, że Tobiasz naprawdę jest jego ojcem, a znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów bratem. To wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne, choć powinien być szczęśliwy, że okazało się, iż ma żyjącą rodzinę, inną niż Dursleyowie, więc nie wiedział dlaczego czuje się trochę ambiwalentnie. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał nic udawać i Tobiasz nie wyrzuci go z domu. Z tego powodu na pewno odczuwał ulgę.

Zanim znalazł drogę powrotną, było już zupełnie jasno. Przed drzwiami lekko się zawahał, obawiając się reakcji Tobiasza, gdyby ten był już na nogach. Zebrał jednak w sobie swoją gryfońską odwagę i nacisnął klamkę. Dzień wcześniej, wybiegając z domu, nawet nie zamknął drzwi na klucz, więc były one otwarte całą noc. Nie sądził jednak, że robiło to jakąś większą różnicę, ponieważ złodziej nawet nie miałby co tu kraść. Wszedł do kuchni i zerknął przez próg do salonu. Tobiasz spał na kanapie, na ławie stał cały szereg butelek po alkoholu. Nic się nie zmieniło od wczoraj. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna nawet na chwilę nie podniósł się z kanapy i nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Westchnął z ulgi i poszedł na górę do łóżka, jeszcze trochę się przespać.

Gdy się obudził po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia, było już południe. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę to nie jadł nic od niedzieli wieczór. Hermiona by mu głowę urwała z tego powodu. Zawsze miała pretensję jak w Hogwarcie opuszczał za dużo posiłków, ale co mógł poradzić na to, że rzadko bywał głodny i szybko się najadał?

Zszedł na dół i zrobił spaghetti na obiad. Gdy kończył zmywać i po sobie, i wszystko, co leżało na ławie w salonie, do domu wszedł Tobiasz. Trzeźwy. Sądząc po siatkach z zakupami, wstąpił po drodze do sklepu.

— Cześć, Harry! Jak tam? — zapytał mężczyzna, przekraczając próg kuchni.

Zaczął rozkładać zakupy po szafkach. Wyjął z torby czekoladę i podał ją Harry'emu.

— Trzymaj. Kupiłem ci, bo za chudy jesteś. Żebyś nie mówił, że nic ci nigdy nie dałem — zaśmiał się.

W tym momencie Harry poczuł niesamowitą radość. Nie z powodu samej czekolady, ale z powodu faktu, że _jego _ojciec pamiętał o nim i przyniósł mu coś bez żadnej okazji. Uśmiechnął się, gdy uświadomił sobie, że prawdopodobnie zaczynało Tobiaszowi zależeć. Gdyby nic go nie obchodził, nie pamiętałby o nim podczas zakupów. Dursleyowie nigdy nie wydali na niego pensa więcej niż było konieczne. Nigdy nie dostał od nich nic, nie licząc starych skarpetek wuja Vernona, wieszaka i ubrań po Dudleyu. Oczywiście zauważył, że Tobiasz ma wady, za dużo pije, jest porywczy i może daleko mu do Artura Weasleya, ale Harry i tak był wdzięczny losowi, za szansę jaką otrzymał. Jego sytuacja stanowczo się poprawiła od zeszłego roku. Był bardzo zadowolony, że ciotka Petunia znalazła te dokumenty. Teraz mógł powiedzieć, że należy do kogoś, że gdzieś jest jego miejsce.

— Dzięki, _tato_ — spróbował użyć tego słowa po raz pierwszy, na co Tobiasz uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując pożółkłe zęby.

— Jadłeś już obiad? — zapytał mężczyzna.

— Tak, zostało jeszcze. Jak chcesz, to ci podgrzeję, zdążę zanim pójdę na trening — zaproponował.

— Nie, dzięki. Mówiłem ci, że mamy w pracy obiady. A powiedz mi, jak ci wczoraj poszło? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś rezerwowym?

— Nie wiem, trener jeszcze nie wybrał pierwszego składu. — Gdy zobaczył, jak Tobiasz marszczy brwi, szybko dodał: — Ale powiedział, że jestem szybki i strzeliłem bramkę, więc chyba nie poszło mi źle.

— Dobrze. Severus pewnie nawet nie dostałby się do drużyny. Łamaga jedna.

Chłopak nie mógł się zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem. O Snapie można było powiedzieć wiele, ale z pewnością nie to, że był łamagą. Jego ruchy zawsze były precyzyjne. Nocą, na nieszczęście wszystkich cierpiących na bezsenność i nie posiadających mapy Huncwotów ani peleryny niewidki, potrafił się poruszać bezszelestnie po korytarzach. Przeczyło to oczywiście wszystkim prawom fizyki, ponieważ jego kroki powinny wydawać jakiś dźwięk. Nie wyraził jednak swojej opinii. Przecież to Snape, nienawidził go nawet bardziej niż Dursleyów. Owszem, jego krewni upokarzali go, ale zwykle nie działo się to publicznie. Nawet Malfoy zdawał się być znośny w porównaniu do niego. Większą awersję czuł chyba tylko do Voldemorta. Nigdy nie był tak poniżany jak na eliksirach i często był wdzięczny swojemu opanowaniu, że w klasie się po prostu nie rozpłakał. Zdarzało się, że przed eliksirami miał nudności, jeżeli w ogóle udało mu sie cokolwiek przełknąć. Także teraz nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru bronić_ swojego brata_ przed Tobiaszem. Zresztą była to niewypowiedziana umowa między nim a Ronem, który w szczególności lubił słuchać jak ktoś wymyśla Snape'owi. Chociaż było to trochę dziwnie, że jego ojciec cały czas wyraża się negatywnie o swoim własnym synu i w pewien sposób nawet niepokojące, choć nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego.

XXX

Trening zaczął się wykładem trenera o tym, jak to przemoc do niczego nie prowadzi i powinno się inaczej rozwiązywać swoje problemy, hamując agresywne impulsy. Mężczyzna stwierdził także, że treningi nie są wystarczająco ciężkie i nie potrafią rozładować nadmiaru nastoletniej energii, więc postara się ułożyć je w taki sposób, że po dwóch godzinach będą mieli ledwie siłę wrócić do domu, a co dopiero urządzać burdy, po czym kazał im zacząć rozgrzewkę od dziesięciu okrążeń wokół boiska, przy czym Dredd i Oasis mieli przebiec po piętnaście. Harry ukończył ten dystans jako drugi. Na początku miał sporą przewagę przed wszystkimi, ale pod koniec zaczęło mu brakować tchu i musiał zwolnić, a Pele, biegnąc cały czas w równym tempie, bez problemu go wyprzedził. Gdy dobiegł do mety, czuł się jakby zaraz miał wypluć płuca i szczerze współczuł tym, co mają więcej okrążeń.

Dodatkowy wysiłek rzeczywiście okazał się być skuteczną metodą, ponieważ przez kolejne dwie godziny Oasis i Dredd tylko rzucali sobie wzajemnie gniewne spojrzenia, na nic więcej nie mając siły.

Tym razem Harry był w drużynie Oasisa i podobnie jak dzień wcześniej, także poszło mu dobrze. Zaliczył dwie asysty i jedną bramkę.

Jedynym nieprzyjemnym incydentem był moment, gdy Dredd próbował przejąć piłkę w której posiadaniu był Harry. Odepchnął go łokciem z całej siły, jednocześnie w jakiś sposób potykając się o jego nogi tak, że wylądował na nim. Ciało większego chłopaka okryło go całego, przygniatając do podłogi, a twarz, znajdująca się dosłownie kilka centymetrów nad jego własną, wykrzywiła się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

— Złaź ze mnie — warknął Harry, próbując się wydostać spod większego chłopaka.

— Oj, Lala! Nie irytuj się tak, przecież nie wpadłem na ciebie z premedytacją — wyszeptał, jednak ton jego głosu mówił, że było zupełnie przeciwnie. — Przy okazji, popełniłeś wczoraj błąd wybierając tego kretyna. — Harry westchnął tylko z rezygnacją, wiedząc już wczoraj, że wstawienie się za Oasisem, będzie niosło za sobą dalsze konsekwencje. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy reszta drużyny podbiegła do nich a trener zagwizdał rzut wolny dla Harry'ego, Dredd pozwolił mu się uwolnić.

XXX

— Te, Młody, idziesz z nami na piaskownicę? — zapytał Oasis, wskazując na Małego, Pelego i dwóch innych chłopaków, z którymi Harry jeszcze nie rozmawiał: Dunkana i Płaza.

— Gdzie? — zdziwił się Harry.

— Na piaskownicę, w parku przy placu zabaw. O tej porze dzieciaki już są w domu i teren jest nasz — wytłumaczył starszy chłopak.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę. Tobiasz nie powiedział mu o której ma wrócić, a Harry naprawdę chciał zostać zaakceptowany przez tę grupę.

— Mogę iść — zdecydował.

Idąc z chłopakami, którzy rozmawiali i śmiali się bardzo głośno, Harry obserwował ich uważnie. Widać było, że bardzo swobodnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Rozluźnieni, jakby nie mieli problemów i nie myśleli o przyszłości. On, w przeciwieństwie do nich, był cichy i spokojny. Ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się z czasem też po prostu rozluźnić. Tutaj mógł być sobą i jeżeli go polubią, to jako Harry'ego, a nie sławnego Pottera.

— Dobra chłopaki, zrzutka — zarządził Oasis, gdy doszli na miejsce. Reszta rozsiadła się na brzegu piaskownicy i na stojącej na wprost ławce. Każdy wyciągnął z kieszeni jakieś drobne i mu podał. Harry na szczęście też miał kilka funtów z reszty z zakupów.

— Młody, chodź ze mną, to cię zapoznam z panią Maggie — zawołał Oasis.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody.

Zaczęli go nazywać Młodym już od pierwszego treningu. W sumie nie wiedział, czy to się wzięło od tego, że był jednym z najmłodszych i najmniejszych graczy, czy że Młody Snape było zbyt długą nazwą. W każdym razie nadawanie ksywek było tu chyba tradycją. Nikt nie mówił do nikogo po imieniu, w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, gdzie jedynymi używanymi przezwiskami były obelgi, chociażby fretka, czy szlama.

Sklep, jak się okazało, był kilka budynków od jego domu, co było przydatną informacją, ponieważ po ostatnie zakupy poszedł dużo dalej.

— Dzień dobry, szanowna pani sąsiadko — chłopak zawołał wesoło do ekspedientki. Była to siwowłosa, pulchna kobieta, lekko przed sześćdziesiątką.

— Chyba raczej dobry wieczór, Noah — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — Co podać?

— Sześć browarów i trzy duże paczki chipsów.

Gdy Harry to usłyszał zrobił wielkie oczy. Zdziwił się, że mają zamiar pić i to w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy przechodzący obok może ich zobaczyć. Ostatnie kilka dni uświadomiły Harry'emu, że alkohol naprawdę negatywnie wpływa na zachowanie. I chyba nie miał zamiaru go nawet próbować.

— A może w końcu dowód byś mi kiedyś pokazał? — zapytała pełnym dezaprobaty głosem sprzedawczyni.

— Mój? — zapytał sztucznie niskim głosem, opierając się o ladę. — Czy syna? — dokończył, wskazując na Harry'ego.

Starsza pani tylko pokręciła głową i podała im zakupy.

— Kim jest ten młody człowiek?

— To jest Harry. Od Snape'a.

— Miło mi panią poznać — odezwał się po raz pierwszy czarodziej.

— Ciebie też, skarbeńku. — Uśmiechnęła sie do niego, mierząc go wzrokiem. — Powiedz mi, dlaczego ty się zadajesz z tym łobuzem?

Harry już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Oasis mu przerwał.

— Dobra. Jak zawsze miło było pogawędzić, ale my już musimy spadać. Czekają na nas. — Zapłacił, wziął zakupy i pociągnął Harry'ego za rękaw, w stroną wyjścia.

— Do widzenia — powiedział jeszcze Harry, zanim został wypchnięty za drzwi.

XXX

Harry wrócił do domu przed północą. Mimo nieokrzesanego zachowania i kompletnego braku manier chłopaków, musiał przyznać, że ich polubił. Byli bardzo zabawni, gdy rozmawiali czy żartowali, czasem kompletnie bezsensu, o jakichś absurdalnych sytuacjach. Nawet, gdy sprzeczali się, nikt się nie obrażał, nikt nie brał niczego do siebie. Zmienił zdanie nawet o Oasisie, który mimo, że z pozoru był wręcz chamski, znacznie zyskiwał przy bliższym poznaniu. Taktu miał tyle co Ron, z tą różnicą, że był bardziej wulgarny. Po tym jak się pożegnali przy piaskownicy, Mały, Płazu i Dunkan poszli w stronę Reddish Road, a Pele, Oasis i Harry w kierunku przeciwnym - Spinner's End. Przed drzwiami domu Pelego, który był na początku ulicy, przystanęli jeszcze kilka minut, zanim ten skończył opowiadać o ostatniej obronie Irwina.

— Wiesz Młody — zaczął niepewnie Oasis, kiedy już zostali sami. — Nie jestem taki jak mój stary. —Pierwszy raz od kiedy Harry go poznał, wyraz jego twarzy nie wyrażał bezwzględnej pewności siebie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że nie oceniam ludzi po tym ile mają kasy ani jacy są, czy byli ich rodzice. — Spojrzał na Oasisa, którego postawa się trochę rozluźniła.

— No, ale uważaj na Dredda, bo będzie się ciebie teraz czepiał.

— Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Dam sobie radę. — Przecież tan nastolatek był niczym w porównaniu do Voldemorta. Mógł być jedynie irytujący jak Malfoy. Z tamtym sobie radził bez problemu, to i z nim nie będzie żadnego.

Łysy tylko uniósł brwi, patrząc z powątpiewaniem, ale się nie odezwał.

Rozstali się pod zniszczonym domem parterowym Oasisa, który znajdował się tuż obok sklepu pani Maggie.

Wróciwszy do domu, wszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbatę i stanął jak wryty, przerażony jej wyglądem. Cały blat był ubrudzony czymś pomarańczowym. W zlewie znajdował się stos naczyń, na kuchence, brudna patelnia i garnek. Na stole stały puste butelki, kieliszki, szklanki i talerze, a na podłodze było pełno odcisków butów. Widocznie Tobiasz musiał zaprosić paru znajomych podczas jego nieobecności. Zniesmaczony, próbując niczego nie dotykać, wziął czystą szklankę i zrobił sobie herbatę. Idąc do pokoju, nie zauważył rozlanego na linoleum oleju i poślizgnął się na nim. Hałas jaki zrobił, lecąc do tyłu, a przy okazji tłukąc szklankę był ogromny. Kucnął i zaczął zbierać odłamki szkła, gdy do kuchni wpadł zataczający się Tobiasz.

— Co ty, do jasnej cholery wyprawiasz!? — wrzasnął.

Harry spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Tobiasza ubranego jedynie w spodnie od piżamy, który zdenerwowany zbliżał się w jego kierunku. Cofnął się odruchowo, lecz mężczyzna w dwóch krokach był przy nim i jedną ręką podciągnął go za kołnierzyk koszulki do pozycji stojącej. Nie sprawiło mu to najmniejszego problemu, co Gryfon zauważył z rosnącym niepokojem, po czym z całej siły uderzył go otwartą rękę w policzek. Kawałek szklanki, którą trzymał Harry wypadł mu z dłoni i uderzając o podłogę, potłukł się na jeszcze drobniejsze części.

— Przepraszam! Poślizgnąłem się! — tłumaczył się, coraz bardziej przestraszony i zdezorientowany chłopak. Próbował się wyrwać, co tylko bardziej rozjuszyło Tobiasza, bo uderzył go po raz drugi. Tym razem pięścią.

Harry poczuł w ustach smak krwi.

— Przepraszam! Naprawdę nie chciałem. Puść mnie! — prosił, teraz już przerażony chłopak, jednocześnie nadal próbując się wyrwać.

— Czy ty, kurwa, nie potrafisz uszanować tego, że jutro muszę wstać do pracy? Chyba muszę za coś cię utrzymać!? — Tobiasz odepchnął go i Harry z impetem uderzył plecami o ścianę. — Za dobrze masz i robisz, co chcesz! Jak nie dajesz spać innym, to też będziesz chodził niewyspany. Rano jak wstanę, ma tu być błysk. W całym domu. Jak nie, to jutro ci tak wleje, że nie będziesz w stanie usiąść do końca wakacji — zagroził, odwracając się. — Zrozumiałeś? Wszystko ma świecić! — powtórzył jeszcze zanim wyszedł.

— Tak — odpowiedział cienkim głosem Harry, wycierając zakrwawioną brodę.

Ze łzami w oczach, które próbował pohamować i pociągając nosem, wziął się za sprzątanie.


	6. Rozdział 5: Przepowiednia

Rozdział tymczasowo usunięty, bo narazie pierwsze dwa poprawiłam, i reszta byłaby nie kompatybilna, bo historia się ciut zmieni.


	7. Rozdział 6: Spotkanie

Rozdział tymczasowo usunięty, bo narazie pierwsze dwa poprawiłam, i reszta byłaby nie kompatybilna, bo historia się ciut zmieni.


	8. Rozdział 7: Szpieg niedoskonały

Rozdział tymczasowo usunięty, bo narazie pierwsze dwa poprawiłam, i reszta byłaby nie kompatybilna, bo historia się ciut zmieni.


End file.
